New World New Shinobi
by storm eve
Summary: Kaguya was a sore loser. After losing Shinju she used her remaining dimensional powers to throw Naruto through a portal that he never could return from. Armed with the strength of the ten Biju, surrounded by girls that would make Baa-chan jealous and fighting monsters that would make the Akatsuki think twice, what's one boy to do?Strong but not godlike Naruto ReservedNaruto!
1. Chapter 1

**New World New Shinobi**

 **Welcome to the first chapter of New World New Shinobi**

 **This is a Naruto crossover with Senran Kagura and a little bit of a Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple just for Naruto's backstory. After the first chapter there will be almost no mention of Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple except maybe one or two references to techniques, which means no Kenichi or any of the characters in the story unless it would make an interesting fight . It's better to let you read this and then the author's note at the bottom.**

 **As for power levels, one of the ninja from Senran Kagura could outrun a bullet train and it looked like she wasn't even trying. Another one lifted balanced a truck around on an umbrella so I'm gonna say the ninja from Senran Kagura are on par with the Elemental Nation's shinobi.**

 **Genin-Lesser Shinobi/E class yoma**

 **Chuunin-Acolyte Shinobi/D class yoma**

 **Special Jonin-High Shinobi/C class yoma**

 **Jonin –Senseis /B class yoma**

 **Kage-Headmasters/Kagura/A class yoma**

 **Biju/S class Yoma**

 **Shinju/ Shin**

 **Disclaimer: Storm Eve doesn't own Naruto (wish I did), Senran Kagura, (This anime is literally rated BB for Breasts and Boobs) and Kenichi the mightiest Disciple**

The landscape was completely torn apart with only the roots and branches of the Shinju tree being able to be seen. Obito Uchiha and Madara Uchiha had both been defeated, but no one imaged that Kaguya, the Rabbit goddess would be joining the battle with Black Zetsu in her sleeve. All the fighting shinobi had been trapped in the Infinite Tsukiyomi and were imagining their most inner desires and dreams. Some of the ninjas imaged being a Kage, while others dreamed of falling in love and being married, too bad none of it was real. The Infinite Tsukiyomi was a Genjutsu specifically designed to engulf the world in an endless slumber where everyone could live their dreams through a false world.

Kaguya had manipulated everything from using Zetsu to manipulate Madara from the get go, to Obito gathering up the nine Tailed Beasts and instigating the slaughter of the Uchiha Clan, she had influenced and manipulated the entire ninja world after her sealing at the hands of her two children. There was only one thing she had wanted and that was all the chakra from everything that used chakra, so basically everything that was alive effectively destroying the age of the Shinobi.

The battle had lasted for hours but it was almost over, the battle with the mother of the Rikudou Sennin, Kaguya Ootsutsuki was almost at its finale. All Naruto and Sasuke had to do was seal and she was finished and because she couldn't do anything while she was absorbing the chakra of the nine Tailed Beast Bombs or Bijudamas Naruto had just fired launched.

"It's over Kaguya, let Shinju go back to sleep!" the Biju powered Naruto claimed as he rushed Kaguya from her right side with the sun tattoo on his hand, while Sasuke rushed her from the left with the moon tattoo on his hand.

"Is that so?" the moon goddess asked as she switched to absorbing the Biju power with a single hand leaving her right arm free. She flicked her wrist and grabbed Naruto's wrist, stopping him from using his half of the sealing power while Sasuke just touched her arm, but without Naruto it did absolutely nothing.

She finished absorbing the Biju's power a moment later and blasted Sasuke away with a large surge of chakra that took the form of a small sphere (like Nagato's Ashura Blast). "And now that's that taken care of." She trailed off looking at the empowered Uzumaki who attempted to punch with his free hand. She quickly caught the fist and brought the blonde closer to her face where she quickly inspected him, the blonde was definitely a looker with a free and wild spirit.

Naruto growled and attempted to struggle out of her grip as he could feel the chakra being sucked out of him at a rapid rate, "Let me go you crazy woman!" he said as Kaguya glared and brought him even closer to her. "What is your-mph!" he was interrupted as the Rabbit Goddess captured him in a kiss that seemed to increase the rate of chakra being sucked away. His Biju cloak faded away as he began to waver on and out of consciousness.

She continued to suck away his energy as she deepened the kiss and stuck her tongue into his mouth without much resistance. Kaguya smirked at the teen's attempt to fight her weakened, she would keep him as her new chair/slave after this, she enjoy making the blonde beg for her touch and he shall give her a new batch of children to run the world right this time. Her smirk turned into a frown and then into a look of horror as instead of his chakra being taken from him he was now taking it from her.

"W-what are you doing?!" she yelled as the Shinju tree began releasing people from its Genjutsu, she tried to push the blonde away only to find out he wouldn't budge!

"Kakashi-sensei what's going on?!" Sakura Haruno yelled as she healed Sasuke from the chakra blast Kaguya just gave him. The silver haired Jonin couldn't answer as he truly didn't know either, he could only watch as the Rabbit Goddess became weaker and weaker.

The blonde couldn't answer either as he wasn't even conscious, he had been knocked out after around two minutes after the raping of his mouth began. Naruto's power had begun increasing itself as his Biju cloak regained its color before it began turning silver.

'He's not just absorbing the power of the nine Biju, he absorbing the power of the Shinju!' Kaguya thought as the last of her power was vanishing from her body. 'If I'm going back in hibernation then you will never live fulfill your purpose, Naruto Uzumaki!' she thought as she absorbed a screaming Black Zetsu and opened a portal directly behind Naruto. And just before she vanished to lick her wounds for however long it would take she pushed the energy clad teen into the one way portal before sealing it permanently. She was going to send him somewhere to where he could never return from.

"Goodbye Naruto Uzumaki!" she called out with her last breath as she turned to dust and left a defeated Madara Uchiha bloodied and battered.

 **-Within Naruto's Mind-**

Our young hero was going through a change both mentally and physically, standing around his body were the ten Biju in their full glory. They were in a large clear forest with plenty of trees that seemed to sway in the nonexistent breeze.

The Biju began to shrink until they were human sized, and the shocking thing was they were all female. But if you think about it since Shinju was a female and the rest of the Tailed Beast were part of her it kind of made since they were all female. All the Biju seemed to be around Naruto's age or a bit older.

 **"** **Are you positive that this is the only way he'll survive?"** Kurama the Nine Tailed Fox asked as she brushed a red/orange bang out of her crimson slit eyes. She was a bit shorter than Naruto and her hair went down to her ankles while two rabbit like ears twitched on the top of her head.

This human had earned a sliver of her respect from the moment he refused to use her power during the training trip with the Toad Sage and had only started rising from there, it went down somewhat after he had taken a beating by the red haired girl from Kumo but he gained it back when he said he protect her and the rest of the Biju from the two Uchiha.

A beautiful black haired woman with amethyst colored eyes and slightly amused expression on her face chuckled, she also had dark skin and a pair of horns protruding from each side of her head along with several flower patterns decorating her body. It was Shinju who answered this, **"Yes, his body was barely able to take handling your combined Chakras but now that mine has been added he won't be able to take the combined corrosive chakra of all of us. I'm amazed that his body didn't already start to break down once I reversed the flow of chakra transfer."**

A dark skinned female with navy blue hair and light green eyes bounced up and down as her six clear wings began vibrating quickly before she asked, **"Why did you reverse the flow of Chakra Kaa-chan? I mean you don't particularly like humans all that much and the fact you would try to help one doesn't make much sense. Yep no sense!"** Chomei and the rest of her sisters couldn't understand why their mother helped Naruto, she hated humans. She hated Kaguya for stealing what rightfully didn't belong to her and then saying that she owned all of it including her (Shinju) own and she hated Kaguya's children just for being born and the fact that Hagaromo sealed her inside of him just pissed her off more and don't even get her started on the whole Gedo Mazu statue shit.

Shinju carefully rubbed Naruto's cheek getting her daughters to tilt their heads to the side, **"I did this because Naruto here is a special case, I paid attention to how much he fought for all of you to be freed from the Gedo Mazu statue, still want to kill the bitch who put me there, and at how Naruto refused to give up Kurama despite all the hardships she put him through."** She ignored the shout of indignation from her foxy daughter and continued to speak, **"It filled my heart with a joy I have never felt and I want more of this feeling. Plus he's a much a better host than Madara, I'm sure he will be an even better fighter than the sage was."**

 **"** **Kaa-chan,"** the nine Biju whispered as their mother gazed almost lovingly at the unconscious teen.

Shinju simply smiled at her daughters, **"I've been stuck inside your father who probably saw me as nothing more than a monster, and I believed young Naruto would be like that as well,"** Shinju said with a slight chuckle as a tear slid down her face. **"But just like all the others he proved me wrong."**

 **"** **I have to agree with her, my host Yugito saw me as a friend and from what I've seen he's done the same with Kurama, and if he can get along with that fox than we should all be able to get along somewhat,"** Matatabi whispered to Shukaku as their mother put Naruto's head in her lap and began stroking his cheeks. Matatabi was a voluptuous woman with black and blue striped hair and hetechrome green and orange eyes, while Shukaku was a woman assets a little smaller than her sister with sandy blonde hair a permanent crazed gleam in her four star shaped eyes.

 **"** **It's a shame he wasn't my container,"** Sara (Yonbi) said with a flip of her messy red hair as her aqua green eyes twitched, she had a body similar to Shukaku's and wasn't afraid to show it off.

Her other sisters agreed as well besides the shy Isaba who just blushed as she looked at Naruto. Isaba had greyish hair that covered her reddish right eye, her bust wasn't as large as Kurama's but they were a modest D and rear wasn't anything to joke about either.

The other three sisters Kokoa, Saiken and Gyumi simply sighed before Naruto began stirring. Kokoa and Saiken were both white haired women that looked somewhat similar and had a bust matching Kurama's while the only thing that was different between the two were that Kokoa had blue eyes and her hair was slicked back while Saiken had coal black eyes and had a single white and blue bang framing the left side of her face.

Gyumi had a mix of purple and grey hair that was shaped into two pigtails and pale pink pupiless eyes and a figure similar to Shukaku's. **"I really wish he was my container, if he was then I never would've had to listen to Bee's rapping."**

 **"** **At least your container actually talked to you, mine just mumbled under his breath,"** Kokoa said hitting the ground with her toes before Saiken lightly glared at her.

 **"** **I'd rather have a silent container rather than an emo loner. Almost every thought of his made me depressed, especially when he started talking about humans being evil. He at least lightened up he met Naruto and Hotaru."**

Shinju gently lifted Naruto's head off her lap and placed him back on the ground as his body began deteriorating and the space he occupied within the portal began to rapidly and violently shake. **"It's time, now let's give him a little boost,"** she whispered as all ten Biju created a small sphere of their own souls before said spheres hovered around the blonde before they were quickly absorbed. They would be asleep for quite a while and they definitely wouldn't be as powerful as they were in the Elemental Nations, but they could be with Naruto and that's more than they could ever ask for.

 **"** **Sorry, but we can't join you just yet. But now for you will always have a little piece of us in your soul,"** Kurama said as she kissed Naruto's forehead. Each Biju then kissed his forehead as well before everything went up in a bright light, **"We'll meet again kit."**

Naruto's blue eyes slightly opened, "Ku..ra..ma."

 **-In a dark alley near Ryozanpaku Dojo-**

A white light illuminated the dark sky before an orange and black colored mass appeared in the alley near one of the most infamous dojos in the world catching the attention of the one occupant in the dojo who wasn't asleep at this time. The figure looked outside and watched the light well light up the sky before her trained ears picked up a soft mumble from nearby. She was fairly tall and was a beautiful young woman with a slender frame with developing curves and developing breasts. She had short raven hair usually tied back in a high ponytail, peach skin, and light purple eyes.

The nineteen year old Shigure Kosaka (Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple) sneaked out the dojo without waking up the other masters and ran to the location as the cry began growing softer and softer. Shigure eventually stumbled on a pile of clothes and deduced the source of the crying, "…Odd." She said as she lifted the top of the clothes and found a baby. The baby had white hair and ocean blue eyes that were filled with tears, as well as three cute whisker marks one each of his cheeks, around his neck was a gem like necklace that gleamed in the darkness.

The baby stopped crying when his eyes located Shigure and then he reached his stubby hands towards the kunoichi. The quite kunoichi slightly smiled before she picked up the child as carefully as possible and left to go back to the Ryozanpaku dojo.

She silently entered the dojo and went back to her home without making a peep. The baby in her arms was slowly nodding off to blissful sleep, Shigure smiled as she set the baby on top of her bed in the Spartan like room. The baby fell asleep within a few minutes which was soon followed by the lady that picked him up, but not before she checked the almost destroyed clothing for anything that could be of use. The only thing she could find was the small tag on the back of the orange and black jacket, the tag had the name 'Naruto' stitched on it.

"Your name…is Naruto?" she asked as her pet mouse Tochumaru sniffed the child. The ninja went to sleep with the last thing on her mind being, 'I'll tell Master about Naruto tomorrow.' Shigure layed down next to the now named baby and quickly fell asleep. Naruto snuggled into Shigure's bosom and let out a content sigh, completely unaware of the change he had just created throughout the world.

 **-The Next Day-**

The first thing Shigure did was wake up Tochumaru and after that she decided to check on little Naruto only to find a pile of clothes and no white haired baby. "…Naruto...?" she asked a bit louder than normal before searching for the child picking up weapons and objects twice her size with little difficulty. She heard a large crash near the kitchen and quickly raced to area and found baby Naruto climbing on the counter touching anything within his reach with his stubby hands. As soon as Naruto's blue eyes locked on to Shigure the baby began cooing in baby language, Tochumaru sniffed the boy getting him to giggle.

"How did you…get up here?" the teen asked getting the baby's attention. Naruto gave a toothless smile, "Babababa!" he said as Shigure just pat him on the head in response. A loud rumble came from Naruto's stomach before said boy's blue eyes began tearing up and he began letting out quiet cries.

"Are you…hungry?" the kunoichi asked before she opened the nearby refrigerator and getting the extra baby formula that was made for the master's granddaughter Miu. She gave Naruto the bottle and the baby stopped crying almost instantly and began drinking the formula with gusto.

Before long the Elder of the dojo came into the kitchen with a small blonde haired child in her arms and luckily all the other masters were running errands or in one case taking care of his own daughter.

Hayato Furinji a towering fair-skinned man with blue-eyes and blond hair. His hair reaches mid-back and also sports a chest-length beard, macho mustache, and strands forming a thick antenna-like shape hanging in front of his face.

"Would you mind explaining the baby Shigure?" The Elder asked his granddaughter shifted in his arms to get a better look at what was happening only to lock eyes with the other baby in that weird lady's chest. While the two adults (well one adult and one teenager) talked the two blue eyed children began speaking in their own conversation. (Don't actually know if baby's can do this or not).

"Bu baba ba bu?" Miu asked.

"Buababubu," Naruto replied in their language. Seeing this the two older people in the room set the babies down on the ground near each other while Shigure continued to tell the story about how she found Naruto.

The white haired baby continued to drink the formula only to be stopped when Miu tried to snatch it from him, Naruto continued to dodge attempts from the stealing of his battle. Miu puffed up her cheeks and tried even harder to try and take the bottle from his possession.

The Elder and Shigure giggled at this before Hayato picked Naruto up and looked into his eyes. The elder rubbed his chin with his free hand, "Interesting this child has tremendous potential, it would be dangerous if Yami got their hands on him. I think it would be in the best interest to raise him here in Ryozanpaku at least until he's older." Shigure nodded in agreement as Naruto started gnawing on Hayato's arm with his gums, giggling Shigure took him back as he began squirming around in her arms eager to get back to playing with Miu.

"Welcome to…Ryozanpaku…Naruto Kosaka," she said before noticing that he was no longer trying to get out of her arms, but found something new to chew on. One of Shigure's weapons that were hidden all over her body.

 **-A Week Later-**

"Has anyone seen Naruto? Akisame Koetsuji asked as walked into the living room area of the dojo. Akisame was a man of above-average height and messy black hair. He is almost constantly seen in his hakama. Despite his relatively small physique, he has developed his muscles' build and definition to perfection. He most heavily prides himself in his small and well-groomed mustache. "I fell asleep right after Miu and Naruto were finished playing for a minute and the boy was gone out the crib! I don't even know how he got out!"

"…What…?" Shigure asked as she appeared behind him and silently pulled out her favorite katana that would normally be used to punish the pervert Ma Kensei, but she could make an exception for the man who lost her child.

"N-nothing!" Akisame replied waving both of his hands in the air while his eyes shifted around so he didn't have to look her in the eye. There was nothing more dangerous than when you lost a mother's child. His train of thought was broken as his eyes stayed glued to the ceiling, "What the hell?" The others followed Akisame's gaze and found the white haired baby crawling on the ceiling, Shigure jumped onto the ceiling and plucked the upside down child off the surface before hopping back on the ground with him squirm in her arms.

Shigure held him in the air and began examining his chubby hands. The busty kunoichi put her child back on the wall and watched as he started crawling up the wall. "How the heck is this possible?" Akisame asked before he became unglued and fell off the wall back into his mother's arms.

"Naruto…who are…you?" Shigure asked as baby Naruto clapped his hands and let out a large giggle before swiping yet another one of her weapons. This weapon was a chain connected to a Sai and the baby figured out that the weapon wasn't all that tasty.

 **-Four Years Later/ Naruto Age 4-**

"Get back…here Naruto," a towel clad Shigure mumbled as she chased a naked and dirty Naruto through the dojo. She would have caught him earlier if wasn't for the fact she had to put a towel and had to keep it in place while she ran.

When she caught him that little boy would be dunked back in the water before he could even say Ramen (which he had an unnatural obsession with said noodles). "You're…dirty." Naruto had grown from the pudgy white haired baby into a cheerful boy stronger than most children his age.

Naruto turned around and gave her a large grin with a one or two missing teeth, "Don't wanna," he said as he picked up speed. Shigure's right eye twitched before she picked up speed and seemingly vanished before she reappeared right in front of the white haired child and tapped him on the head with a wooden spoon, "Bath." She said with her own version of a motherly glare which to anyone else would have looked like her eyes just narrowed a single centimeter.

"Aww," Naruto muttered before he walked back to the bathroom sulking all the way until he heard a perverted giggle coming from the resident pervert Ma Kensei. Naruto's blue eyes glazed over as a thought came to his mind.

 **-Flashback/Vision-**

A brown eyed blonde haired woman with large breasts with a diamond mark on her forehead was beating the ever living stuffing out a white haired man who was bleeding from his nose, but for some reason he felt the blood dripping from his nose wasn't because of the beating.

He soon felt someone pat him on the back causing him to look up to see a black haired woman with black eyes holding a pig watching the beating with a satisfied smile. The woman looked at him and sighed after seeing his curios expression, "Naru-kun some perverts deserve the beating they get, not always, but in this case peeking on someone else's loved ones in the hot springs without permission warrants a beating."

 **-Flashback/Vision End-**

"Hai," Naruto muttered as Ma Kensei just stared at Shigure's towel clad figure. The Chinese martial artist suddenly felt a sudden spike of intent coming at him from nearby, so he dodged to the side just enough to avoid the incoming attack and to his surprise it was Naruto that actually delivered the kick. He had to lean out the way for another kick from Naruto's opposite leg as the white haired boy used the first kick as a stepping stone for the second one.

"Stop staring at my Kaa-chan, pervert!"

Ma Kensei's jaw dropped while Shigure's eyebrows rose by a hairline, she puffed out her chest in pride before she picked Naruto up and held him close to her chest. "…Proud…" she said while Naruto just gave her a confused gaze that looked absolutely adorable when combined with the tilt of his head and his whisker marks.

Tochumaru jumped on top of his head and gave it a pat with his mouse arms. The chinese martial arts master looked at where Naruto had landed when he tried to kick him in the head only for his eyes to widen as he saw the spot the child had kicked had a dent in it that was about two to three inches deep.

"Interesting."

The next day Naruto was standing before a large dark skinned man with spiky silver hair named Apachai Hopachai a master of Muay Thai. He was very muscled and bulky, but despite his frame he was almost as childish as Naruto unless he was fighting someone. "Alright Naruto I want you to reach deep inside of you, and punch this pad as hard as you can!" he said with excitement as the white haired child settled into a horse stance.

Naruto looked at his mother who gave him a quick nod before he gave a wide grin towards Apachai, before he channeled his energy into his fist. The air around him started to distort and become a silvery light blue color much to the surprise of the masters, he punched the pad with a 'HA!'

Apachai slid back about two or three inches much to the shock of the other residents of the dojo. While the masters were shocked and interested, little Miu was wide eyed and as her six year old mind tried to process what just happened.

A child had just made a master of Muay Thai slide back.

A seemingly god like man had just been forced back by a child. He was caught off guard since he definitely wasn't expecting such power to come from such a small body.

Naruto ran up to Shigure and looked at her with big blue eyes, "Did I do good Kaa-chan?" he asked. Shigure bent down and pet him on the head like an owner would an excited puppy.

"Very good…Naru-chan," she said with her usual tone, but if you knew her you could tell it was full of motherly pride before she reached into her kimono. "Here…early…birthday present," she handed him a black box. Naruto quickly unwrapped and opened the box to reveal a pair of tantos . The white haired child picked up the tantos before his eyes glazed over for the second time. "Naru-chan?"

"Chomei."

Shigure raised an eyebrow, "Chomei?" It was an unusual name even for a weapon, but if her child wanted to name a weapon then she would let him, they were crafted for him after all.

"Hai Lucky #7 Chomei, it just feels right," Naruto said as he flipped the tantos into a reverse grip. The white haired boy gave a wide smile as his new weapon gleamed in the light, however no one noticed when the weapon glowed for a minute before the kanji for the number seven '7' was engraved on the blade.

 **-Four Years Later/ Naruto Age Eight-**

The now eight year old Naruto has changed from the happy go lucky four year old. The white haired boy's personality had become more and more like his mother's quiet and secluded personality, but he still retained his happiness. He was a bit shy around pretty girls and his cute features attracted many females, so he wore a black hoodie that shadowed his face making it difficult to see unless you had night vision.

He had learned a lot from his mother, especially since they had started their journey together about two years ago. He had also picked up two more weapons he had really liked. One was a red and yellow staff that could extend up to three more feet making the staff a total of 9 feet while the other was a bluish gray shield with small spikes that could split into two.

Naruto had affectionately dubbed them Sara Goku and Isaba individually. For the life of him he still didn't know why he named them that, they just felt right.

His mother had also introduced him to a new kind of creature that killed people and fed off the blood of good and evil shinobi. She said it made them stronger and much more vicious as they continued to kill shinobi, she also said it was her job and now his job to kill these creatures that go by the name of Yoma and that he wasn't even supposed to know anything about them.

She showed him how to fight Yoma and had him start killing weaker Yoma this year. She started him out on a Yoma that she had weakened to a very significant degree.

 **"** **Die Human!"** a rather grotesque human like creature yelled as it attempted to stab Naruto through the heart with its sharp claws. This yoma was a low E-class yoma and his mother had already weakened it even more. It was the size of an average human male and the only weapon it had left was a pair of razor sharp claws.

'Parry and then cripple,' he thought to himself before the white haired child swatted the hand to the side with Sara before striking the Yoma's kneecaps with precision making its knees buckle.

Naruto gave the creature a single stare before Sara went up in a puff of smoke to reveal he was now holding Chomei. He dodged another incoming sharp claw before deflecting the other and stabbing the humanoid Yoma through the stomach.

"Execute," Naruto muttered before the creature gave a pitiful wail before Naruto finished it with a slash that severed the creatures head from the rest of its body.

With a small sigh of relief Naruto dispelled his weapons back to the pocket dimension that shinobi called their minds. A moment later Shigure appeared in front of him and gave him a hug with a small smile on her face.

"Proud," the curvaceous kunoichi muttered rubbing his head. "Ramen," she uttered getting her son to smile widely before the two left to town to get some ramen for dinner.

The two Kosakas left the forest and headed to town for dinner, but first they had to pass through the slums. Naruto's covered eyes looked at some of the people on the street and stopped when he noticed a pair of parents who were obviously hungry give their food to their daughter instead.

"Excuse me Kaa-chan," the white haired boy said taking the money he was going to use for Ramen and instead went to the convenience store. Shigure gave a small smile when Naruto came out the store with quite a lot of food. With as much Ramen as Naruto eats Shigure had brought enough money for him to eat at least ten bowls.

Naruto gave looked at his mother through his hoodie, "Ramen is good, but I think they need food more than I do." Shigure nodded with a small smile on her face before the two started distributing food.

Eventually Naruto got to the two parents and their blonde haired daughter. The parents looked at him a bit wearily while their daughter who tilted her head curiously, "I know it's not much, but I hope it can help you."

Without so much as a thank you from the family Naruto quickly set the food down before running back towards his mother who was looking back at him. "See ya around," he muttered while looking over his shoulder and with a gust of wind his hood flew back.

The blonde haired girl watched with wide eyes as white hair and blue eyes were seen for a split second before Naruto put his hood back on.

"Hurry up and eat your food," the blonde haired girl's mother said as she and her husband and soon enough her daughter started eating as much as they could as quickly as they could.

 **-Back with Naruto and Shigure-**

"Good boy," Shigure said patting Naruto on the head before they continued walking.

Naruto tilted his head to the side for a moment as Tochumaru struggled to stay on top of his head, "Where do Yoma come from?" He was curious about how they were created, if they bred did that mean there could be hybrid Yoma.

"Yoma...," Shigure began in usual tone. "Born from…Shin, the first Yoma…they become even stronger…when around even more… negative emotions and shinobi blood. They get…much bigger…and much hungrier."

"So execute?" he asked with curiosity. He liked to use the word execute better than kill, it sounded way cooler. There was no other reason, executing his target just sounded much cleaner than killing his target.

"…With prejudice."

"Are there other ninja like us?" the white haired boy asked curious of other ninja and if there were any around his age.

Shigure gave her son a questionable look before she crouched down in front of her child, "Yes…there are many…ninja…however there…are none like you…you're special." She pecked his forehead getting the white haired boy to slightly flush, his mother was very beautiful.

"So are you Kaa-chan," Naruto replied getting his mother to once again pat his head while Tochumaru nodded while munching on a cracker on top of the white haired boy's head that he pulled from…somewhere? Surprisingly the mouse was still alive after all these years and was incredibly strong for a mouse easily able to deal with local thugs.

"Naruto…grow stronger," Shigure said as her child nodded and looked at her with curiosity in his eyes. The busty woman held her hand to her chest before looking at the sky, "Bad feeling…be prepared for battle."

 **-Three years later/ Naruto Age 11-**

In an enclosed forest two blurs clashed against one another before another blur added in on the fight. The sound of steel meeting steel rang throughout the forest as sparks flew out from the multiple clashes. One of the blurs stopped to reveal Shigure as she kicked one of the blurs in the stomach, however instead of flying back the blur popped into smoke. "Not bad," Shigure muttered as the other blur appeared in front of her.

"Thanks Kaa-chan," Naruto with his hood off muttered quietly holding a large sword in his hands (Similar to Zabuza's Kubikiribōchō except for the whole). The claymore was colored a striking orange and crimson color and the blade had the kanji for the number '9' written on one of its side. The name of this blade was Kurama and its pommel had bloody red chains dangling from the bottom that wrapped around Naruto's wrist.

Naruto actually threw Kurama at his mother which of course she dodged. He tugged the chains getting the blade to fly back into his hand just in time to block an overhead strike from one of his mother's favorite swords. His mother being the powerful kunoichi she was put enough power behind the strike to create a crater in the ground.

The eleven year old let his mother's blade slide down off of his own blade before pinning it to the ground. Naruto then used Kurama as a pivot to try and spin kick his mother with his right foot. His mother easily parried his kick before flicking her son's forehead.

Naruto stumbled back a step before pouting at his mother who just looked at him with a small smile and a gleam in her usually blank eyes. "That's the fourth time you've done that today," Naruto complained while rubbing the spot she kept flicking.

Shigure gave a soft giggle at her child, she quickly used her full speed to disappear and reappear in front of her child bending down to look at him in his blue eyes. Naruto tilted his head to the side with a confused expression making look utterly adorable. "Cute," she muttered before kissing his forehead in the exact same spot where she had flicked him earlier.

Her child blushed before looking away all flustered making him look even cuter. She hugged Naruto to her bosom while going through a couple of memories they had together including when he wandered off into a casino when he was only eight years old.

 **-Flashback-**

"Where is he?" Shigure asked Tochumaru who just pointed at the Black Raven's Lotus, a notorious bar/ casino which was infamous due to the fact that it was run by the local mafia. Naruto had a bad tendency to wander around when he was bored and today she had decided to get him some new clothes as he was quickly growing.

Shigure rushed into the casino to find a very surprising sight. Her little boy was sitting on the lap of a big breasted fifteen year old bar maid with silver colored hair and blue eyes similar to his own and his hood down and was also using her boobs as a headrest. They were sitting at the largest table playing Twenty One while next to both of them was a large sack with a ryo sign on it.

Naruto already had a Nine of Clubs, and a Nine of Hearts. The dealer flipped over another card to reveal the Nine of Jacks much to the ire of the owners of the casino and the joy of the barmaid. However Naruto didn't know what was really going on, so he was completely large when the Onii-chan behind him began squeezing him like a teddy bear.

"No! Fuck this!" the owner of the casino yelled slamming his hands on the table. This little bastard had cost him six hundred thousand yen by winning the jackpot on the slot machines three times in a row and another four hundred thousand yen on twenty one. He was about to go over and toss the brat out only for a smoking hot woman to walk over to the boy instead.

Naruto simply tilted his head to the side with a bored expression on his face before Shigure picked him up by the back of his hood. Her eyes looked into blue ones before she asked, "How much?"

Naruto stared back before pointing at the bag of money, "A million." Shigure gave a low whistle at her son's fortune before she massaged her temple with her free hand as she debated whether or not to let him continue.

"Hey you!" the owner of the casino yelled to the quite duo. The owner was not a very large and intimidating man, that's what the two guys behind him were for. He a pretty boy who was known for his cut throat personality and his cruelty, especially to women. If he was rejected by a girl then he would do everything to ruin said female's life. He pointed at Naruto, "Is this brat yours?"

The busty ninja nodded looking at her child and paying no attention to the man with a lecherous grin written across his face, but just because she didn't see I doesn't it mean that Naruto didn't.

"Well you're brat has caused quite a disturbance and I think I need to be compensated for my troubles," he said reaching out to cup one of Shigure's large breasts. However the mafia leader didn't get far as he found his wrist being squeezed to the point of hearing his own bones cracking.

Shigure hearing the sound turned to find her son restraining the casino owner's wrist an itch away from her assets. Her son was holding the man's wrist with a strange look in his eye that she's never seen before. His usual deep blue eyes that were filled with warmth were now a scarlet red. His expression hadn't changed, but it didn't have to for her to know that he was currently angry, apparently he had somewhat inherited her dislike for aggressive perverts as well.

The owner of the casino growled as he attempted to pull his hand free from the surprisingly strong eight year old. "Let go of me you little son of a bitch!" This proved to be a mistake as the next thing the owner knew he was flying towards the wall before impacting said wall leaving him in embedded in the wall. "Shoot the kid! But keep the woman alive for later!"

Shigure frowned in disgust at the man before the sound of the clocking of a gun rang out through the casino. Both of the henchmen opened fired on the boy only for them to hit metal, in front of Naruto was a circular grayish blue shield that was decorated by small spikes while the kanji for the number '3' was on the front. The shield was at least four feet making it easy for the eight year old to hide behind.

Shigure quickly disarmed and incapacitated the two armed henchmen with a pair of chains she had attached to the bottom of a pair of Sais. "Naruto," she muttered getting his red orbs to lock onto her, "Calm."

The white haired boy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His once red eyes were now once again their natural blue. He gave a nod towards his mother before returning Isobu back to the pocket dimension where he kept all of his weapons. Naruto felt a tap on his shoulder so he turned to find the same silver haired girl who's lap he was sitting on give him a large smile.

"Here," she handed him the large bag of winnings he had won. "My name is Mira and I think this belongs to you." She gave the small boy a pat on the head. Naruto had quickly grown on the females inside the casino and found his shy side adorable.

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Mira-onee-chan?" he asked with a small red hue across his face.

The busty bartender almost instantly swept the small boy into a hug and pressed him against her bosom, "Kawaii," she said making Naruto blush even further. Shigure gave a small smile at her blushing son before Mira let him go, the two left the casino with Naruto's winnings on his back. "Come back soon Naru-chan."

Naruto gave one last glare at the man embedded in the wall before the two left for their next destination.

 **-Flashback End-**

"Ah, hello Shigure!" a familiar voice said before Naruto was tackled into the bushes by a small blonde blur. Shigure turned to find Hayato looking at her with a fond smile while stroking his still blonde beard. Soon enough Naruto stepped out of the bushes with an older Miu Furinji on his back.

"Hello Miu-chan," Naruto said with a rare smile.

"Naru-kun! It's nice to see you again!" the peppy blonde called out still hugging her old friend around his neck making the white haired boy slightly chuckle. However when she saw Naruto's whisker marks her brain went into 'kitty mode' and she started petting the six marks that adorned his cheeks.

Naruto blushed a little at the warm sensation before trying to remove the girl's hands from his cheeks, but the granddaughter of the elder had a ridiculously strong grip. "Girls are weird."

Both Hayato and Shigure were talking about their journeys they've had with the children before the elder began talking about education, "I'm thinking about letting Miu go to school back home with the other kids, what are you going to do about Naruto?"

"Still learning about abilities…can multiply himself," Shigure said and much to Hayato's shock Naruto demonstrated this skill by putting his fingers in a cross formation before three more of him appeared in front of the blond girl.

"Sugoi," Miu said as she poked each Naruto's cheek to make sure they weren't afterimages before she punched one in the stomach getting it to burst in a cloud of smoke.

"Thinking about…sending him to…Hanzo Academy," the kunoichi said as the kids began sparing against one another with nothing but their bare fists and legs. "His…power is growing…very quickly."

Hayato raised an eyebrow, "Really? Sending him to Hanzo of all people? I thought you hated that old lecher," he said making the young woman nod in response.

"I do…I prefer Sayuri…but she's off the grid…Hanzo is a dirty pervert…but he might be able to help Naruto…control his power," she said as her son dodged counter Miu's strikes with his own as the blonde haired girl did the same.

"What about Kurokage? I hear he's raising five girls at Gessen," Hayato said. Despite Kurokage's rather ruthless and had harsh training the man was still a good teacher and a good man even if his views on good and evil were a bit over the top. Kurokage believed that all things remotely evil needed to be eliminated. The problem was that good/light could not exist without the evil/shadow.

Shigure shook her head no, "We visited…small problem…his philosophy isn't something Naruto needs to learn." Light needed darkness and darkness needed light of you try to eradicate one you eradicate the other and his 'absolute justice' was dangerous in the hands of someone like her son. Her attention soon returned to the two sparing children, "Odd."

Hayato gave Shigure a questionable look before looking at Naruto who was now sporting a large grin along with a fire in his eyes that wasn't there a few minutes ago. "I'm going to assume he usually doesn't act like this anymore," he continued when the kunoichi nodded. "Maybe when he gets his blood pumping he returns to his original animated personality."

"Miu-chan you hit really hard," Naruto said shaking his arms to get rid of their current numbness before lashing out a kick that connected with Miu's side.

Miu winced at the pain, "Not as hard as you apparently. So what kind of people did you meet on your journey?" the blonde asked getting the white haired boy to gain a curious on his face.

"Hm, I met a lot of people, mostly girls our age and I got to fight some weird kind of creatures, what about you Miu-chan?" Naruto asked tossing the elder's granddaughter over his shoulder with a judo maneuver.

Miu used her natural flexibility and stopped her fall with a handstand before striking Naruto with both of her feet, Miu gave a small frown at hearing her friend meeting other girls. She might have developed a small crush on her only friend after he left for his journey with Shigure. "I got to meet a couple of masters and their students." Once again the two children clashed with Naruto using his elbow while Miu used her knee.

Hayato smiled at the kids before another thought came to his head, "Shigure how many weapons does Naruto have now?"

"Six."

"And do they all have names?"

Shigure nodded, "Chomei…Isobu…Sara Goku…Shukaku…Matatabi and Kurama."

"Very interesting," Hayato mused stroking his long beard with thoughts going through his head. 'Such odd names, but then again he's also an odd boy.' The elder's thoughts soon drifted to a cave he had found with Miu a few months ago.

Naruto once again clashed fists with Miu and both children had large smiles on their faces. "Naruto what do you fight for?" Miu asked with a raised eyebrow getting the white haired boy to tilt his head to the side. "Take me for example I fight because I want to protect those close to me including the masters, grandpa and even you."

"What do I fight for?"

 **-5 years later/ Naruto age 16-**

"I hate boats," Naruto mumbled rubbing his stomach while he sat on top of the boat that was taking him and couple of other people to Asakusa. He had on the male uniform of Hanzo Academy that consisted of blue pants and a button up white shirt under his zip up orange hoodie with a blue outline.

He was just out sight of anybody actually riding on the deck of the boat, meaning he didn't have anybody trying to ask him to take off his hood. The last time he took off his hood in public was six months ago because of a couple of fights in an underground battle arena.

It wasn't that big of a deal as his hood was only down for a minute, not like anyone was broadcasting the fights though…right?

Naruto quickly shook his head of any lingering thoughts before looking towards the sky with a faint smile on his face. He noticed sounds coming from below and let his curiosity got the better of him, so he decided to take a peek. The white haired youth found two girls around his age talking about Asakusa.

Both girls had their done into ponytails, but the shorter girl had blackish brown hair with and a pair of hazel colored eyes. She had a cheerful expression and was dressed in the school uniform of Hanzo Academy. From the conversation he knew her name was Asuka.

The other girl had a longer dark brown ponytail tied together by a white ribbon and a darker skin tone, but that skin tone could also be the result of spending a lot of time in the sun. Her expression was much calmer as she had a confident smirk on her face and a gleam in her green eyes, she was dressed in a black skirt and a black top that went to her stomach. From the conversation he heard her name was Homura.

Naruto let out a small thank you as the boat stopped. He hated being in moving mechanical objects like cars, boats, trains and especially airplanes probably because Shigure had walked with him everywhere instead of the more modern method of transportation.

He really hoped that he had at least one teammate that was a boy or this was going to be really awkward. Naruto already had trouble blending in, that's one of the reason's he wore his hood in the first place and he wasn't comfortable just showing his face to people he didn't know. He gave a sigh, "Let's go."

 **-30 minutes later at Hanzo Academy-**

Asuka was a bright if not a bit oblivious girl, she had a nice figure that no one could touch as she was a shinobi. She loved nothing more than her family and her goal was to become a shinobi her grandfather Hanzo and her grandmother Sayuri could be proud of.

The black haired girl quickly made her way to the bustling and hustling Hanzo Academy. She was making her way to a building that a select few individuals new existed until she heard someone call out behind her.

"Hey check out the babe!" one of the average boys going to Hanzo Academy said as him and his buddy soon came into view to where Asuka was. The black haired girl quickly jumped high into the trees while mentally reprimanding herself for forgetting to hide her presence. The two boys were soon where Asuka was at previously scratching their heads in confusion. "Where did she go?"

"Man such a shame too, she sure was cute," the other boy said making Asuka blush a little before she waved off the comment and continued towards her destination.

 **-Inside the Shinobi Building of Hanzo-**

"Ohayo!" Asuka called out as she entered the Shinobi meeting room. Already in the room was Ikagura, the class president of the Hanzo squad. She had long black hair and a pair of blue eyes and a high class aura around her. Much like her teammates she also had a very nice figure due to her early training in the Shinobi Arts.

"Asuka-chan it's nice to see you again," Ikagura said with a small smile at once again seeing the bubbly girl. Said bubbly ninja gave a smile before Ikagura continued, "I saw what happened outside. You forgot to hide your presence."

Asuka nodded sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head. A new voice spoke out gaining her attention, "It's essential for all shinobi to know how to hide their presence." The owner of the voice was a girl with white hair tied into two long pig tails. Her left eye was red while her right eye was covered by a brown eye patch. She continued to munch on her snack which was fried squid on a stick.

"Yagyū-chan how long have you been there?" Asuka asked as a pair of green gleamed mischievously behind the girl before a pair of hands shot and grabbed Asuka breasts from behind and instantly took to groping them much to the owner's complaint. "Did your breasts grow Asuka?" a mischievous voice asked from behind.

"Katsu-nee knock it off!"

"Hehehe." The perverted laughter came from a blonde bombshell known as Katsuragi. "I need to make sure that you're growing up nice and well," she said as she continued groping Asuka's bosom. Asuka eventually broke free as a loud thud was heard throughout the room. A second later a girl with her light pink hair cut short appeared in the doorway. Her eyes had a pink plus shaped iris that was known as **Kagan (1)**. "Ow," she muttered rubbing the back of her head.

The white haired Yagyū was immediately at her side, "Hibari are you okay?"

"Hai Yagyū-chan," Hibari answered back while rubbing her head. A large bang went off as the room was engulfed in smoke signifying that their teacher had arrived. A split second later all the girls stood attention while their silver haired sensei stood in front of them.

"Kiriya-sensei!" all five girls called out at once.

Kiriya smiled fondly at the group of girls standing in front of him. He pulled the report from Asuka's last mission. "You passed just literally by the skin of your teeth. You literally had no more than five seconds to finish and you even lost the scroll at one point," he said with a fond laugh as the girl sweat dropped and laughed nervously.

"Well you passed, even if just barely. Still a congratulations is still in order Asuka," Kiriya said with a fond smile as the granddaughter of the principal nodded with a large and energetic smile on her face. The silver haired sensei raised his head only for his eyes to widen. "Looks like we have a guest."

That put the girls on edge as their eyes darted toward the entrance to their hideout. Standing there was a figure who was looking around the room. They assumed he was a male due to the fact he had the Hanzo uniform on or at least the bottom half. His upper body and face were hidden due to the fact he was wearing a zip up hoodie with the hood covering his face. His hands were wrapped up in white bandages even to his fingertips.

Asuka was the first to respond, "W-who are you?" she asked while sliding onto her back food and raising her right hand while moving her left hand to her waist. How did he manage to get passed all of their traps and even their senses?

The figure only tilted his head to the side before sticking both of his hands into his pouch. The others quickly followed and got into their own battle stance while spreading out so they all couldn't be taken out at once.

"Answer the question who are you?" Ikagura asked as she gathered the energy to summon Hien. The figure tilted his head to the side before he shrugged and took a step forward towards them. Once again they readied themselves for a fight only for them to literally see the figure disappear from their view.

"Nani?"

The sound of shifting paper behind them alerted the girls making all of them quickly turn around to find the same figure with his back towards them while holding out two letters for Kiriya-sensei. The silver haired man raised an eyebrow before taking both letters from the boy and opened both of them without any hesitation as one of them had the symbol of Hanzo on the front while the other letter had a was a very familiar symbol.

It took all of two minutes for Kiriya to read the letters and his eye twitched rapidly after reading the second one. He looked back up at Naruto, "Seriously?" the hooded figure nodded making the silver haired man sigh, "I'm getting too old for this."

Kiriya and Naruto turned toward the five girls who were looking rather confused, "Class say hello to your new classmate Naruto Kosaka." With his name being said Naruto pulled down his hood to reveal his face. The first thing the girls noticed was the untamed and spiky white hair that went down to his neck. Next were the six black whisker marks decorating his cheeks and finally there were the half-lidded blue eyes.

Naruto bowed at the waist before standing straight up. He tilted his head to the side a little and gave a warming and fond smile, "Hello, it's very nice to meet you."

 **STORY END**

 **I'm finally done with this story that's been on mind ever since I first read Gavedin's Ninja vs Ninja. The first Senran Kagura Naruto crossover, but for some reason he deleted it along with his account.**

 **Naruto's strength is pretty strong. Not as physically strong as Daidoji and not as fast as Suzune/Rin but still stronger than some of the ninja who are still enrolled in school. The 10 Biju are currently at about 1/100 of their normal strength and will appear as the story continues to progress.**

 **Shukaku=?**

 **Matatabi=?**

 **Isobu=Shield**

 **Sara Goku=Collapsible Bo Staff**

 **Kokoa=?**

 **Saiken=?**

 **Chomei=Tantos**

 **Gyuki=?**

 **Kurama= Oversized Sword**

 **Shinju=?**


	2. Chapter 2

**New World New Shinobi**

 **Welcome to the second chapter of New World New Shinobi. I never said that this will be a harem, I might have turned it into one as the story continued, but definitely not like seven chapters into the story. I have had a few guests tell me to not make this story a harem. I hadn't even thought about the pairing to be honest. All I know is people have been bashing the hell out Roanes Steel for his Senran Kagura/ Nartuo crossover and another crossover of the same genre because they're harem stories.**

 **I'm thinking about doing a triple crossover with Naruto x Is it wrong to pick up girls in a dungeon x Evenicle. Not really sure if I should do it or not, but I do thing it would be an interesting concept to take on.**

 **For the sheer hell of it I think I'll include the dlc characters in this story, so that means Ayane from Dead or Alive, along with Ryofu, Kan'U and Hakufu from Ikki Tousen. Has anybody heard of Evenicle before, it's kind of weird. P.S For this story Naruto comes from a slightly AU universe, and there's only one difference between the AU universe and the original Narutoverse.**

 **Story Start**

The six Hanzo students were currently sitting in a circle with the new student currently sipping something from a small cup. Asuka, Katsuragi, Ikagura and Yagyu took the time to study Naruto and his features while Hibari was just staring at his whisker marks.

'Please give me a distraction, I don't know how to deal with this!' he inwardly thought to himself. Despite all his training with his mother he was still horrible at dealing with people let alone five girls his own age. The only interactions he had with the female gender his own age was Miu and a few other girls and one of them was scary as hell!

The white haired boy continued to drink before his eyes snapped open and the second he did a smoke pellet dropped to the ground.

BOOM!

The smoke pellet exploded enveloping all of them in smoke. The groaned at the stinging sensation in their eyes and coughing erupted as the smoke invaded their lunges. The smoke soon cleared to reveal the middle aged silver haired man standing at the front of the classroom.

"Good morning class," Kiriya said with a nod while ignoring the annoyed looks he got from his five female students, his only male student continued to sip from his small cup with his eyes still half lidded. He only stopped drinking to greet him along with the rest of his students. "Since you all are a team I think it would be best to determine the newest member's strength. Are you ready Naruto?"

Naruto lowered his drink and let out a small puff of warm air before looking at Kiriya, "Hai, sensei."

About five minutes later the group was outside with Kiriya and the girls standing about fifteen meters behind Naruto who kept his hands in the pouch of his hoodie. The silver haired teacher snapped his fingers and a large number of wooden puppets and dolls appeared around Naruto in puffs of smoke. The dolls swayed from side to side as Kiriya once again snapped his fingers, "Begin!" With that order the puppets charged from all sides.

Naruto half lidded eyes suddenly opened to their normal size as he gave a fun loving smile. When the puppets were less than a yard away from Naruto, he just vanished like he did when he passed the other girls and reappeared behind them holding both blades of Chomei in a reverse grip.

In the next instant a quarter of the puppets fell to the ground in pieces. He continued to cut through puppet after puppet as the rest of the soulless puppets charged at him stepping over the shredded parts of his victims. One particularly fast puppet attempted to attack him from behind, so the white haired boy leaned forward and let the puppet's attack sail above him letting him drop on all fours.

Chomei vanished in a light green light and a second later a blue light lit up around his wrists. A small pair iron gauntlets that went from the top of wrists that went about six inches down appeared. "Matatabi," he whispered before three seven inch claws sprouted out from the black and blue flower patterned gauntlets. He quickly stabbed the puppet in that was in front of him in the head and the heart before throwing the puppet at the one standing behind him. His expression had softened to a content smile while his eyes went back to the half lidded state, only this time he had a gleam in his blue eyes.

"Come on," he said with an alluring tone. More puppets launched themselves trying to overwhelm with sheer numbers, the first one made contact with Naruto's fist and the head exploded while he grabbed the second one's head before driving it into the ground.

While he was focused on the group of puppets in front of him he wasn't paying attention to another wooden puppet that was quickly running at him at top speed from behind. The puppet jumped into the air and tried to kick Naruto's head in. Before any of the girls could tell him about it the puppet was round house kicked into oblivion by a second white haired boy?!

"The hell?!" Katsuragi swore as the two white haired boy's nodded to one another before tag teaming the remaining two dozen puppets. The unarmed white haired boy settled into an odd stance. While the armed Naruto was busy slicing his opponents to pieces the other targeted the joints of the puppets and delivered a series of fists and feet that shattered the wooden frames of the puppets.

"Matatabi let's light it up!" the dual claw Naruto said as he dragged his claws against the ground causing sparks to start flying. The claws sparked once again before becoming entirely engulfed in a blue fire. Anything that the blue fire made contact with turned into cinders within a few seconds. Yagyū's lone eye narrowed somewhat a the blue fire, "Strange."

A few minutes later all the puppets were reduced to wooden scraps and small body parts. Both Naruto's had their eyes return to their half lidded state a few short seconds later when he realized that the fight was over. The claws retracted back into the small gauntlets before they too disappeared. The two Naruto's bumped fists before the second one vanished in smoke.

"Was that sufficient Kiriya sensei?" he said as a small smile tugged on his lips at the shocked faces of his classmates while his teacher just rubbed his temples muttering to himself.

The pink haired girl, Hibari was in front of him almost instantly, "Sugoi. How did you do that?" she asked with a tilt of the head, Naruto made a come hear motion with his hand. Everyone also leaned a little bit to hear how the white haired boy was able to clone himself.

"…Trade secret." He whispered making them all face fault. Hibari quickly shot back up and pouted at him with her cheeks all puffed up.

"Meanie," she grumbled before she remembered that she hadn't even introduced herself yet. "My names Hibari and this is Yagyū-chan," the pinkette said dragging the one eyed white haired girl over. Yagyū just looked at him with her one eye while Naruto just looked back with a small smile on his face.

Asuka, Ikagura and Katsuragi soon followed with the granddaughter of Hanzo sticking her hand out. Naruto shook his head in a negative motion before holding out a fist instead. Asuka's expression turned to one of curiosity. Katsuragi stepped forward and put one arm around Asuka before bumping fists with Naruto. "Nice to meet'cha Naruto." "Oh," Asuka said with an enlightened expression before she too bumped fists. "Nice to meet you Naruto-san!" she said with a bright smile.

Naruto returned it with his own small smile before looking at Ikagura and holding his fist out. "I don't usually do this, but I guess if everyone else can do it, then so can I," she said using her prim and proper tone that was gained through years of being an heiress. She bumped fists with Naruto as well before a thought ran through her head, "How many copies of yourself can you make?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to answer, hey just because he won't tell them what it was doesn't mean he couldn't answer a couple of questions. But a thought suddenly came to him, he's never tried to make as many as he possibly could, he's always made a maximum of six copies. "Never tried," he said before Naruto crossed his fingers before the area became enshrouded in clouds of smoke. When the smoke died down the five girls and Kiriya were completely surrounded by multiple copies of the white haired boy. Some were sitting in the trees, while even more sat on top of the school roof. All in all there were more than three hundred, Hibari actually started steaming as she tried to count all of the Narutos, "Stop moving around!" Yagyū was inwardly surprised as she tried to calm down her favorite pinkette. A technique such as this one could be very dangerous in the wrong hands.

"Holy," Katsuragi muttered in sheer awe number of boys surrounding them all. Less than a second later a myriad of thoughts ran through her mind, the blonde gave a large grin along with a strange laugh as she thought of all the uses for Naruto's copying technique. Asuka was wide eyed with starts in her eyes while Ikagura was shocked that such a ninja technique existed. Kiriya however narrowed his eyes, there has never been such a technique that can summon solid copies one's self. The original Naruto looked at all his clones before giving a small fist pump. With a silent order all of the clones dispelled and he was suddenly hit with a wave of everything his clones had seen. The white haired teen had known that he would gain the information that his clones knew, but it also worked as a double edged sword when it came to fighting. He discovered that when someone popped his clones he got the phantom pains of the attack and in the heat of the moment he might not be able to tell if he took the damage or if was just phantom pain. The split second hesitation could cost him on the battlefield if he wasn't careful. "W-well that answers my question," Ikagura replied curtly making Naruto nod in response.

"Well I think that demonstration showed Naruto's fighting skills," Kiriya said with his arms crossed and his eyes closed, "Now let's hear a little bit about yourself. Any likes, dislikes and your goal." "Naruto Kosaka…I like weapons…animals and ramen," Katusragi grinned at hearing of another ramen enthusiast. "I don't like…large crowds… those who disrespect their weapons…or needless killing…my goal is to become strong enough to protect everything that I care about." He finished with that and as if on cue a small blue bird flew over from one of the nearby trees and landed on top of Naruto's hair.

"Ano, what you mean by disrespect their weapons?" Hibari asked with a cute tilt of the head. Instead of answering vocally Naruto closed his eyes for a moment before the long blade known as Kurama. The blade itself glowed a vibrant red as soon as Naruto touched it. "I don't like people…who just throw away and abandon their weapons when it no longer serves its purpose." The vibrant glow turned a few tones darker, "When a weapon is dubbed as useless…that's an insult to the creator of the weapon."

"I can respect that," Katsuragi said with a nod as she summoned her black and golden grieves. "My Kicks of Fury came from a perverted old blacksmith that lived in town. He said that these grieves were half of his legacy." Ikagura summoned her own long katana known as Hien. Hien was a family heirloom for the heir of the clan, and despite all the trouble it had brought she still felt an emotional connection to the shimmering silver colored blade. Asuka and Yagyū held their own weapons with similar nostalgic looks in their eyes.

Hibari sulked with a sad expression on her face as she was from a family that preferred not to use weapons and their bare fists instead. Naruto took notice and gave a small sigh, "…But that doesn't mean that I dislike people who don't use weapons at all… You can still carry on a legacy even if you don't have a weapon." The white haired boy looked to the sky as the blue bird nestled further into his hair while giving a soft chirp.

Kiriya gave a small smile before he coughed to get their attention. "Now that that's finished it's time for your mission. There's a shrine in Yokohama that needs protecting from a well known and violent gang called the Skull Saders (Internet Cookie if you now who these guys are). Normally I would tell you to refrain from too much physical harm, but this is a special case. The Shrine Maiden has constantly been under attack from the Skull Saders and the leader, Magaki Kouji has hospitalized anyone that has tried to help. I want you to go in and disband the Skull Saders by any non-lethal means." The group of six nodded with determined looks in their eyes.

 **-Five Hours Later-**

"Is this the place?" Katsuragi asked as the students arrived at a rather small white shrine. The shrine was sitting on top of a small hill surrounded by trees, around the shrine were multiple pieces of empty bags, beer bottles and even a couple of porn magazines littered all over the place. "Hibari don't look!" Yagyū called out as she quickly covered Hibari's eyes. The pinkette squeaked at her sudden loss of vision as she started flailing her arms around. Naruto (who had his hood over his head) diverted his eyes away from the scantily clad women in the magazine and turned his attention to the well designed shrine. The shrine itself was very clean and pristine as if the Skull Saders had never made it passed a certain point, he felt a very odd presence that surrounded the temple that gave him the chills. Ikagura nodded at the question, "This is the place, Kiriya-sensei said that we first have to find the shrine maiden and guard her."

The class representative felt a tap on her shoulder making her turn toward her hooded classmate who was pointing at the temple entrance. Standing at the entrance was a teenage girl around their own age with long purple hair tied into a ponytail. She had purple eyes that gleamed with something that Ikagura couldn't recognize. She was dressed in a white shrine maiden's outfit that contained her large buxom and was currently looking at the six students with some relief written all over face. The six soon made it to the top of the temple's entrance where the shrine maiden was waiting for them. The girl gave a short bow, "Hello, I assume you're the six that I asked for?"

"Hai," Asuka nodded before she continued. "Don't worry we'll deal with the Skull Saders for you …um," the black haired girl scratched the back of her head sheepishly when she forgot the name of the client. The purple eyed girl gave a light giggle. "Akeno, Akeno Himejima," the now named Akeno said with a fond expression on her face. The six students then took turns to introduce themselves until it came to Naruto who was staring outside.

Once again Akeno gave a small, but slightly nervous laugh, "I guess he's the quiet type isn't he?" The others nodded at the question while glancing at the zoned out white haired boy. "Gomensai," Naruto apologized snapping out of his daze. He could still feel that bone chilling aura that engulfed the temple. "My names…Naruto Kosaka, it's nice to meet you," he said in a quiet tone before turning around to look at Akeno and the five girls. He wasn't trying to be rude, it was just that he didn't really know how to talk to people all that well.

Akeno gave a small sigh of relief, "It's nice to meet you as well Kosaka-kun." The hooded male was glad that his hood was up, no one bar his mother, Miu and Mira ever used the honorific at the end of his name. "I'm glad you all showed up, the Skull Saders have been terrorizing the town and the shrine for the pass few weeks." "Do you know why they are staying around?" Ikagura asked with a contemplating look in her eyes. "It's very strange for a gang like the Skull Saders to expand their territory to include a shrine. They're after something aren't they?"

Akeno nodded with a serious expression, "Yes and unfortunately it's me they're after. Their leader has taken a fancy to me and he didn't like it when I told him no when he asked me to be his girl. He's been forcefully trying to make me his girl ever since, I'm just lucky that the barrier keeps them all out."

Naruto jolted before he spoke up, "I smell smoke and beer."

This got everyone to turn around and they were greeted with the Skull Saders coming back to their territory. Every last one of them had shaven bald heads and their leader Magaki Kouji led the entire gang. There wasn't much difference between him and the rest of his gang besides the black tattoo that was on top of his head. "Akeno-chan I'm back!" Magaki said with a grin on his face. His face soon turned into a frown before the grin returned even larger than before as he looked at each and every girl of the Hanzo squad up and down. "Look guys Akeno-chan brought playmates for everyone!" His gang cheered loudly and began making odd gestures and loud wolf whistles. Ikagura and the others frowned at the jeers before the class president called Hien to her side, "Pigs." With that statement the six shinobi vanished from sight and attacked the Skull Saders from different angles.

 **-Ikagura-**

"Stand still!" one of the Skull Saders members said as they slammed a bat at the spot where Ikagura previously just stood. Ikagura countered by slamming the hilt of her sword into the young man's lower jaw and sent him flying. She fully pulled out Hien with her right hand while keeping the sheath in her left hand, she swiped upwards while barely touching the ground with the tip of her blade.

This sent a large shockwave along the ground that knocked several members of the gang off their feet. "You're much to slow," the black haired swordswoman said as she danced around each and every member of the large gang while at the same time dodging all their strikes.

She unsheathed her sword and seemingly vanished before she reappeared behind the several members of the gang with her sword almost fully sheathed. One of the members spoke up once again when he realized that he wasn't even scratched, "Heh! What was that…suppose," he never finished as his eyes rolled up into his skull while several more members dropped to the ground with several articles of their clothing ripped to shreds. She fully sheathed Hien as she turned to face the remaining members of the Skull Saders.

The black haired beauty gave a small frown as the thugs brought more and more metal based weapons and some were now sporting brass knuckles. "This is going to take longer than I thought," she said while deflecting a metal bat from behind before hitting the boy with the hilt of Hien.

 **-Katsuragi-**

Instead of donning the Kicks of Furry Katsuragi simply kept walking forward. The blonde haired girl eagerly licked her lips in anticipation before she kicked one of the Skull Saders and sent him flying into a group of his buddies. She bounced on the balls of her feet making the Skull Saders lower their eyes to the round mounds that bounced up and down. "Oi, you might want to pay attention."

She quickly dashed forward and lashed out with a devastating heel that snapped all their heads to the side before the force of the actual kick sent them all skidding across the ground. Katsuragi ducked under one of Skull Saders who had attempted to deck her in the face with a pair of brass knuckles. She gave a large grin as she kneed him in the stomach before stepping back to kick him in the head. She flipped backwards and during the flip she managed to land two kicks on an incoming Skull Sader.

'This is kinda fun,' she thought to herself as she continued to kick more and more members of the incoming Skull Saders to the curb. She couldn't use the Kicks of Fury because with their added strength she could easily kill these guys. "Then again up close and personal has always been my style," Katsuragi said under her breath before she jumped into the middle of the group of gangsters and started knocking out member after member of the Skull Saders

 **-Yagyū and Hibari-**

The pinkette tripped over one of the fallen bodies of the Skull Saders and by sheer luck she bopped two more members on the head with her surprising strength. She tucked herself into a ball and bowled over each guy like they were a set of bowling ball pins. With a very odd fighting style that looked like how a young child would fight she took out many more members with a set of well placed kicks and punches until she stopped in front of a rather large individual who was grinning at the smaller girl.

The monster of a man reached down to grab Hibari by her hair only to suddenly heave as something heavy and powerful slammed into his gut. The culprit was an odd bipedal, white furred, red eyed bunny. The bunny itself gave a grin before he was blasted back by a large electrical discharge.

The electrified man crashed into his fellow Skull Saders making the electrical charge strike all of them. The pinkette gave a chuckle before high fiving the rabbit, unfortunately neither noticed one of the Skull Saders trying to sneak up on the both of them. "Gotcha!" he cried out before he was quickly shut up by a flash of white before something red and yellow slammed into the side of his head.

The one eyed Yagyū gave a small frown at the fallen Skull Sader before giving a small smile towards Hibari who was bouncing up and down on the ball of her heels with that rabbit giving a small fist pump as well. Yagyū quickly turned as she rubbed under nose with the arm of her sleeve while simultaneously swinging her umbrella in the direction of the rest of the Skull Saders.

Multiple shards of ice flew from her umbrella that struck with incredible accuracy. The Skull Saders were now frozen where they stood while the others were still reeling from electrical discharge. The innocent Hibari cheered while the Yagyū just smiled at the girl's happiness.

 **-Asuka-**

A flash of silver that was quickly followed by cries of pain echoed throughout the shrine's ground as Asuka dashed around an incredible speeds. Hanzo's granddaughter jumped back to dodge a bat that was riddled with rusty nails.

As soon as her feet touched the ground she jumped forward and a moment later she slid passed the bat wielding Skull Sader. The bat fell into seven different pieces before the owner of the bat had his clothes quite literally cut to pieces "Get out of my way!" Asuka said as she leaned down until she was nearly parallel to the ground. She dashed forward catching the surrounding Skull Saders off guard, she sliced certain areas that would cripple the boys for a few days, but they would eventually heal. "What is with these chicks?!" one of the guys called out as he noticed that most of his comrades were out of commission.

The others noticed that most of their army of fifty were decimated and lying on all the ground, all the while they were groaning in pain. "S-screw this I'm out of here!" Another guy said as he started running away from the battlefield. He was soon followed by many more cowardly Skull Saders. A total of ten Skull Saders and their leader was all that was left of the powerful gang and they were swiftly being dealt with by Naruto.

 **-Naruto-**

"What the hell are you?!" Magaki Kouji said as he slowly stepped back from the monster in front of him. Naruto who now had his hood down walked forward at an eerily slow pace just gave a small, but sinister smile all the while dragging Kurama along the ground. The sound of rattling chains echoed throughout the clearing.

Anything that they tried to hit him with proved ineffective, the white haired punk just either dodged to the side and let another Skull Sader take the hit or their weapons broke whenever he blocked with that monster of a blade that he owned. One of the few remaining members attempted to attack Naruto from behind. The son of Shigure leaned forward to avoid the attack and took the opportunity to kick the Skull Sader with the back of his heel. Naruto looked back with a somewhat smug grin, "You guys kinda suck at this whole intimidation thing, ya know." His personality had returned to his natural hyperactive state with a hint of being just a bit snarky.

"Shut up you son of a bitch!" Magaki called out, his previous fear forgotten as he charged with a pair of brass knuckles gleaming in the light. He took a glance to the side to find that all of his men were either incapacitated or were running away with their tails between their legs. "Cowards!" he yelled before he started letting loose wild haymakers. Naruto just backpedaled to avoid each shot while dodging to the sides. His blue eyes glazed over for a split second, this split second was enough for Magaki to catch up to the white haired bastard and launch a punch to his head. However instead of hitting skin the leader of the Skull Saders only hit air. Before he could question where the white haired bastard was, a foot slammed into his jaw and launched him in the air. While he was hanging in the air he felt someone touch his back, that same hand used Magaki's body as a pivot. An elbow slammed into the right side of Magaki's head, that was followed by a knee slamming into his left rib and that followed by an elbow to the face. The strike to the face was followed by a kick to the stomach that send him flying towards the ground. Magaki noticed something dash by him and hit the ground first, but before he could wonder why Naruto dashed passed him he had already found his answer. This answer took the form of Naruto who had the handle pointing straight up while the blade was in the ground. The handle itself was wrapped in about two layers of chains. The sound of cracking bone rang out across the field making everyone wince at the sound.

Naruto had the nerve to look a bit sheepish, "Ara maybe that was a bit too brutal,"' he said with a small smirk letting Magaki slide off the handle of his blade.

Katsuragi gave a low whistle as she walked up to Naruto and Magaki with her hands behind her head, "Wow, I think you broke something," she said while Magaki rolled around on the ground groaning in pain as he clutched his stomach. Naruto scratched the back of his head, "I kinda get carried away when I'm in the heat of battle, ya know." The white haired boy refused to meet his teammates eyes as the other four girl walked over to the two shinobi, he didn't need to even see Ikagura's scolding stare that told him. A moment later Akeno also joined them while carrying a large stick, a stick she used to continuously poke the moaning Magaki.

"Thank you for your assistance," Akeno said with a small bow, and the six Hanzo students returned her bow with their own bow in response. She turned the only male member of the team, before she narrowed her eyes at him, "Do I know you? I feel like I've seen you before." Naruto shook his head no and looked elsewhere, "Don't think so, I've never been to Yokohama before."

Akeno squinted her eyes as she drew closer. The white haired boy tried even harder to avoid her gaze, "My Kaa-san and I travelled all over the world, but we've seriously never been to Yokohama before, much less a shrine, ya know." But Akeno didn't seem satisfied as she just settled for staring at him instead. The girl gave a sigh before once again giving a small smile, "I guess I'm thinking of someone else then. Once again thank you for dealing with the Skull Saders and don't worry about them coming back. I have a few friends who's moving down here in a few days and she can protect the shrine just fine."

Akeno gave a closed eyed smile and a few minutes later the Hanzo students began heading back to catch the next train to Asasuka. The moment the six students were out of sight Akeno's entire aura changed and she gained a seductive smile. She gave a small laugh as she headed back inside the shrine. You see this wasn't a normal shrine, this shrine belonged to a very special clan that have been dealing with Yoma ever since the beings came into existence. The clan itself was down to five girls and their mother and they had a very odd way of reproducing, but that's a tale for later. Anyway the clan itself was actually a mixture of two very old and powerful clans, one of which was very well known for fighting demons. The shrine maiden pulled out a cell phone from her sleeve and punched in a number.

 **-5 Hours later back at Hanzo-**

"Mission complete!" Asuka said with a salute. The train ride back to Hanzo hadn't been all that exciting, Naruto's personality returned to being his quite himself and he had put his hood back on at some point. Some point during the train ride he freaking vanished! Normally this wouldn't be such a surprise, but he was sitting right by Ikagura when he disappeared and she didn't notice until he showed himself an hour later. Their sensei nodded before glancing at the clock that read 6:00 pm,

"Good work. It's been a long day, so go ahead and take the rest of the day off." The sword wielding heiress gave her teammates a glance and the girls responded discreetly as possible. With that said Hibari took Yagyū to who knows where, while Ikagura had taken Asuka with her to go buy food for five girls and an extra boy. Naruto himself just thought about what he could do with all the extra time, but before he could figure out what to do, an arm slung itself over his shoulder.

"I guess you're with me then," the blonde haired girl said with a grin. Naruto didn't react, but Katsuragi said something that awakened his inner beast. "C'mon we'll go get some ramen," she said making Naruto's eyes sparkle underneath his hood. Within three seconds Naruto grabbed Katsuragi's hand and led her out the school and passed the school gates.

 **-Ramen Stand-**

"Where does it all go?"

"Probably to her chest."

"Is he some kind of bottomless pit?"

"He's already finished another bowl!"

These were just a few of the comments that were being made from the people surrounding the local ramen stand. Sitting at the stand and racking up a considerable amount of bowls were both Katsuragi and Naruto, the blonde girl had at least ten bowls stacked up on her side and was working towards her eleventh while Naruto was on his thirteenth bowl.

The ramen chefs were already in the process of making several more bowls for the two voracious teenagers. The two slammed their bowls onto the table at the exact same time. Katsuragi took another glance at her teammate's large amount of empty bowls, "How the heck can you eat so much?" and she thought Hibari could eat a lot, well that was only with sweets, but it was the same principle. Naruto gave a small smile that showed one of his sharp fangs, "High metabolism," he answered before someone took the seat next to him. He turned to find a girl around their own age with short green hair and a pair of yellow reptilian slit eyes. Her figure matched that of Katsuragi's and she radiated an air of strength.

Apparently Katsuragi knew her as she called out the name 'Hikage'. Her eyes showed no emotion, and that was something he had only seen in his mother's eye. Letting his curiosity getting the better of him Naruto tapped into of the abilities he had developed with his mother. From an early age the white haired teen had the capability to see the emotions of people around him. Everyone had some sort of color that surrounded them whenever they're feeling some kind of emotion, the stronger the emotion the brighter and larger the color radiated from them. But when he looked at Hikage he didn't see any color surrounding her at first, but when he looked closer he could see a very thin outline of grey and an even thinner outline of the color yellow. The color grey translated to a sense of apathy while the color yellow translated to happiness. Naruto then directed his view at the setting sun while leaning back on his stool and whispered the word, "Kisū(Odd)."

"How've ya been Hikage?" Katsuragi asked with a wide grin as another bowl was placed in front of her.

Hikage shrugged, but the expression on her face didn't change whatsoever, "It's been alright." . She then looked at Naruto who still had his hood covering his face, but for some reason Naruto felt like she could actually look past his hood and into his eyes. "Who are you?"

"…Naruto Kosaka…" he whispered before consuming the bowl in front of him with gusto. Hikage shrugged off the awkward atmosphere and ordered a bowl for herself instead. The hooded teen saw similarities between both Hikage and his mother which made let out a small chuckle. Katsuragi checked the clock and noticed it was almost time for the two of them to head back.

"Oi Naruto, c'mon it's time to head back," the bodacious blonde said making Naruto frown at being separated from his precious. The white haired teen sighed before he grabbed his wallet and paid for the both of them. The two headed back out for Hanzo. Neither one of the two noticed Hikage look at Naruto's back for a few seconds. The green haired girl looked up at the setting sun, "Kisū huh?" she muttered before taking a bite of her ramen, while taking a glance at the back of Naruto and Katsuragi.

 **-Back at Hanzo about 30 minutes later-**

"…Why is it so dark?" Naruto asked before the lights flashed on.

"Surprise!" his fellow classmates yelled from the middle of the classroom. The blonde behind him was giving a wide grin, Asuka and Hibari, who were the most jovial ones were giving large smiles while Ikagura and Yagyū were a bit farther away. Ikagura gave a small but friendly smile while Yagyū was smiling more towards Hibari than anybody else. In the middle of fall them sat a large white cake that spelled out 'Welcome to Hanzo' in blue frosting. Naruto pulled down his hood to reveal slightly widened blue eyes. "Arigato," he said before giving a truly heartwarming smile with a small but healthy red glow on his cheeks. This smile was one that was reserved for his mother and Miu, but this was a special occasion.

"Let's get this party started!" Asuka cheered while raising her fist high into the air. The next thirty minutes were spent with the six teens just talking with one another and a few gropes curtesy of Katsuragi towards the girls, Naruto could have sworn he felt someone slap his butt once when he wasn't paying attention. If anyone had paid greater attention they would have noticed a small mouse sitting on the window sill eating a cracker while Kiriya and an elder man were outside the door looking in with fond smiles.

 **-The Next Morning-**

"Where's Naruto?" Kiriya asked looking up from his lesson book. The girls shrugged in response making the man sigh, the boy's tendencies were very similar to his mother's own habits. "Could you girls go look for him? If he's anything like his mother you'll need at least five people to go looking for him." "Hai sensei!" the girls saluted before leaving to find their very odd teammate. The five girls decided to split up into groups of two with Asuka being the odd person out to find the white haired boy.

The two third year students stopped by his room first. Ikagura's hand reached towards the door knob only to stop about an inch away, "Wait what if Kosaka-san is changing in there?" Her cheeks turned slightly red at the thought of seeing a nude male for the first time.

Katsuragi however just shrugged, "Just think about it like this, we'll see him naked eventually so we might as well see it now before it surprises us when we're fighting or something," the blonde said and to be honest Ikagura couldn't really argue with that logic either. The black haired third year sighed before turning the nob of Naruto's door. Naruto's room was odd to say the least, he had only been here for a day, yet it was already decorated (if you call it that). His bed sheets were colored black with orange leaves decorating it, while right above his bed was a circular orange net with several blue feathers hanging down.

Across the room there was a punching bag that suspended in the air via chain. His wall had multiple weapons hanging on each side and out in the open was a set of tools one would have for fixing up a room and a sketchbook. Katsuragi sniffed the air and picked up the scent of several different flavors of ramen before something caught her eye. It was a small grey journal laying on top of Naruto's pillow, the book itself looked just like a normal journal except it had the kanji for the word 'Dream' written on it. The only reason she didn't walk over there and open was because it felt like an invasion of personal property.

 **-Yagyū and Hibari-**

The pinkette looked for her white haired friend in all the rooms while Yagyū just tried to sense his presence instead. The white haired girl hadn't shown her surprise as much as everyone when Naruto had just appeared in front of all of them and disappeared on the train yesterday. She had prided herself on stealth and sensing her opponents, so you can understand why she's a bit self conscious of her skills at this point. Before Yagyū could continue thinking Hibari let out a small squeak. Yagyū was there within a split second and noticed that Hibari was keeping something trapped in her hands.

"Yagyū-chan I found a weird mouse!" When Hibari opened her hands Yagyo expected the mouse to jump out, so she was surprised when the grey furred mouse just sat there looking at the two with a raised eyebrow.

The mouse's eyes sparkled with a gleam of intelligence that shouldn't be there. Tochimaru was only there to watch over Naruto for a little while and deliver messages between mother and son. Everything seemed to be alright with the white haired Kosaka, but he still seemed to be having trouble with his usual problems. "Chu," the mouse said before hopping out of Hibari's hands and onto the floor. The grey mouse walked on two legs with it's black eyes closed, the mouse looked back at Hibari and Yagyū when neither of the two followed him. "Chuu, Chu," Tochimaru squeaked making a come hither motion with his paw.

Hibari grabbed Yagyū with surprising strength, "C'mon Yagyū-chan let's follow him!" Both the pinkette and the white haired girl quickly dashed after the rather quick mouse.

 **-With Asuka-**

"Where is he?" the granddaughter of Hanzo asked aloud. None of her other teammates had spotted Naruto and so far nether has she. Asuka gave an annoyed huff, "Mou that 'hiding your presence' ability is really annoying," she muttered before her trained hearing picked up on the sound of someone fighting. Asuka quickly made her way to the sound of the fighting. The second year made it to the bottom of a waterfall that lead to a large lake to find her white haired teammate fighting shirtless against one of his clones. The odd thing was that the two were standing on top of the water while fighting.

"Naruto!"

Naruto's blue eyes locked onto her for a split second before they switched back to his copy who was quickly closing in. The clone threw a punch towards Naruto's face, but the original countered by slightly jumping in the air to knock the fist downward, before throwing his own punch that connected and dispelled the clone. Without turning back he spoke, "…What is it Asuka-san?"

"H-how are you doing that?" she asked referring to him standing on water, she had never heard of a technique that allowed one to walk on water from her grandfather before.

"…Focus my energy into a layer beneath my feet…" he answered.

"Is it that simple?" she asked quietly. The second year student focused some of her energy onto her feet before taking a step forward onto the surface of the lake, the moment she did she surprised to feel a bit of resistance on the surface. She put a bit more of her weight on her foot, but that proved to be her undoing as she fell through the surface.

Or should he would have if something hadn't stopped her fall by grabbing her shoulders. "Ano, are you okay?" Asuka looked up to find a pair of half lidded blue eyes. She noticed that his blue eyes were actually quite bright sort of like a sapphire blue and they were full of energy despite his usual facial expression. "Asuka-san?" The girl shook her head to get out the daze before she noticed were exactly her hands were. She snatched her hands away from Naruto's stomach as if she was burned by fire, but he still kept his grip on her shoulders. "W-we came to get you, class started half an hour ago." Naruto looked up at the sun before returning his attention back to Asuka,

"Gomen…I came out here a few hours ago…must have let myself get lost in the fight." The white haired student put Asuka back on the shore before walking a few feet over to pick up his bag. Brown eyes widened when Asuka spotted four large faded marks going down his back in a diagonal fashion. This most likely meant that something with claws damaged him when he was younger. Naruto threw on his shirt before throwing his bag over his shoulder. "You coming Asuka-san?" he asked already starting his trek back towards the classroom.

"H-hai!" Asuka said quickly trying to catch up to her white haired teammate. She wondered how he got that scar across his back and as if he could read minds he answered.

"I got this scar from shielding a little girl from a yōma when I was younger… I was in the hospital for a few days after that… I couldn't remember what happened to me for an entire month…it was because of this that I found my reason to fight… I fight to protect everyone, especially the ones I care for… I don't want anyone to lose their family… not to any evil shinobi and most definitely not to any Yōma.…It may sound like a foolish ideal, but that's my goal." Naruto gave a small grin as he looked over his shoulder at his fellow second year, "I fight to make the world a safer place for the ones I cherish the most…so a scar like this means absolutely nothing."

"…Why are you telling me this?"

Naruto simply shrugged, "You're pretty transparent…you're not sure what you're fighting for are you?" he asked noting the widening of Asuka's eyes when he asked. "Don't worry…it took me years to discover what I was fighting for…I'm sure you can find yours easily."

Asuka just looked at her teammate with wide eyes. He was so strange, he appeared without any of them sensing his presence. His personality seemed to change whenever he held one of his numerous weapons, sometimes he was one of the nicest and jovial people she's ever met and sometimes he's sort of snarky but still nice. His abilities were some of which she's never heard of and walking on water just added on to the mystery that is Naruto. Everything about him so far was strange. "Kisū," she muttered making the white haired Kosaka chuckle quietly to himself as the two continued their trek back to the classroom.

 **-Unknown Location-**

The sky was a bleeding red while the ground looked scorched beyond recognition. The landscape portions that weren't so scorched looked barely hospitable to any human and or animal, but then again no human or animal lived here. This was the separate dimension that was nearly parallel to the human world and the home of all Yōma. In the distance one could see a large castle with the stone being made from some kind of bloody red brick and white bones. This was the location of Shin and the home of the Yōma's future strategy against the soon to be reincarnated goddess.

 **"** **HA!"** a voice rang out across the landscape followed by the sound of the something crashing into a wall. The owner of the voice was covered in a black miasma that spelled death for any that creatures that weren't Yoma.

 **"** **Fufufu, little Kurokami is maturing rather quickly don't you think, Akane? Aoi?"** a rather lustful voice asked with a smile that spelled nothing but trouble for the one she had her eyes on.

 **"** **The little spitfire is gonna be one hell of a fighter when she matures,"** the one known as Akane said with a savage grin.

The one known as Aoi simply turned away, **"It only matters if she beats the goddess, and then we have that other creature that appeared in our dimension**."

Akane snorted, **"You forget that Kurokami already defeated and devoured that dumbass that said he was going to 'rule over us demons' two years ago. She may have been born from one the blood of one of those creatures, but she has far surpassed his strength."**

"Would y'all be quiet, I'm trying to focus here!" the owner of the voice was a girl around fifteen years old. She had long black hair that was down to the middle of her back and it was decorated with several white flowers. She had a soft face and a figure that no fifteen year old should ever have, but the real eye catcher was her eyes. Kurokami had gained these eyes after she had devoured a being that said his powers had transcended life and death. She was quickly annoyed by the man's boasting about how he out-witted a goddess, so she shut him up by shoving her arm through his heart. She then ate the heart and his soul while leaving the rest of his body to her caretakers. Kurokami opened her eyes to reveal a metallic purple with three concentric rings around her eyelid.

 **-STORY END-**

 **So how was it? Kurokami is virtually Naruto's mortal rival in the throughout the story. The two will meet sometime soon, maybe not next chapter or the chapter after that, but definitely after that she will appear. If you need an appearance just imagine a black haired Medaka Kurokami from Medaka Box.**

 **Thank you for reading the second chapter. Sorry for the delay, but college is quite literally kicking my ass six ways to Sunday.** **I've gotten Naruto's weapons all sorted out, but I'm still having difficulty with the pairing of the story. I honestly have no idea what to make the pairing or if I should even have one to begin with. I probably put out a spin off series once I hit six chapters of the story.**

 **Enough of my rambling, tell me what'cha think in the review section. I'm already working on One of a Kind and Whirlpool Trainer, one of the chapters will definitely be finished by November 16** **th** **or both if I'm on a role.**


	3. Chapter 3

**New World New Shinobi**

 **Welcome to the Third Chapter of New World New Shinobi. First things first I'm a bit disappointed in the amount of likes and follows the story has gotten since the first chapter, but I can't really complain all that much since the Senran Kagura fan base isn't all that large.**

 **With only two chapters this story has become the most favorited and most followed crossover of Naruto and Senran Kagura!**

 **I decided on the Pairing problem and have decided…to not tell ya anything. It's a surprise, I don't want my favorites and follows determined by whether or not my story has a pairing. So I'll keep writing the story in hopes of letting this story's popularity actually being determined by how well the story is developed and written.**

 **I'll do an omake at the end of the chapter and a preview of a possible side story that holds no real impact on this story, but it is based off one of my favorite types of genres of fiction. So far I've seen a total of three stories do this and I can't find one of them anymore. Two of them were Naruto stories while the other was a RWBY fanfic.**

 **P.S Naruto's personality when gets into a fight will become the set in stone personality. His personality can and will change depending on which weapon he is using. For Shukaku he will be crazed, not as much as Shukaku but still crazed. Matatabi= Playful/Flirty (like Yoruichi). Isobu=Shy. Son Goku=Excited (like Goku from DBZ). Kokou=Polite (Hates Perverts). Saiken=Boastful/Caring. Chomei= Happy go Lucky. Gyuuki= Responsible/Protective. Kurama=Lazy/ Somewhat Arrogant/Caring. Shinju=Lazy/Peaceful.**

 **STORY START**

"Alright class, today we'll be learning how to summon our Guardians," Kiriya said with his arms crossed. The six students were all standing in the grassy plains of their training field, the landscape was beautiful and untouched by humans.

The students would have taken the time to comment on the landscape if Kiriya's eyebrow was twitching rapidly, this may have been because of learning the fact that Naruto could apparently walk on water.

"But first, Naruto is there any other ability that you'd like to share with us?" If Shigure's child had one more inhuman ability the he was going to lose what was left of his sanity. The student had at least gotten a bit more comfortable around them, (if you could count him as not wearing his hood as often as him being less nervous).

Naruto pondered this for a moment before nodding, Kiriya resisted the urge to facepalm at this. The white haired boy made a one handed tiger sign before he was enveloped in a cloud of smoke, seconds later to show something that no one expected to be honest.

The figure that was revealed was a girl with long white hair that ended in spikes. The hair around her face was perfectly framed to the sides, while a blue flower rested on the rest side of her hair. She had a much softer face than Naruto with rosy cheeks (still whiskered). Her eyes were the exact same shade as Naruto's own sapphire blue eyes. The girl's body was voluptuous with a pair of G cups breasts, a slim waist that led down to a rather round posterior. The girl was still dressed in the Male Hanzo's uniform which was about a size too big on the girl, revealing a large amount of cleavage.

"N-Naruto-san is t-that you?" Ikagura asked her…wait no him…er, Kosaka-san with wide eyes.

The girl gave a deep sigh before nodding, "…Hai, it still feels weird." The Kosaka teen said referring to the changing of genders. She noted the reactions of her classmates and found them somewhat funny.

Kiriya actually face palmed while muttering about an incoming headache, Asuka was wide eyed and her jaw was wide open. Ikagura just sat there frozen, Hibari was starry eyed while muttering 'Sugio', and Yagyū just opened her mouth before closing it like she couldn't decide how to respond.

The female Kosaka didn't have time to look at Katsuragi as the blonde was already in front of her. The blonde had a crazed look in her eye while a drop of blood fell from her nose, her hands latched onto the female Naruto's breasts making the owner gave a slight moan while a cherry red blush adorned her cheeks.

"S-stop," the female Naruto said trying to swat Katsuragi's hands away from her newly developed bosom.

Katusagi's eyes widened before she gave an experimental squeeze making the female Naruto moan once again. "Holy cow they're real!" the blonde said with wide eyes before her lecherous smile returned. "This is awesome!" she said as she continued her groping.

Unfortunately for the kicking blonde she never noticed the female Naruto develop a tickmark on her eyebrow, "…Will you knock it off!" a fist implanted itself on top of Katsuragi's head and sent her into the ground. "…Ecchi…" the girl muttered.

"A physical illusion, I shouldn't be surprised," Kiriya muttered while rubbing his temples.

"What are we supposed to call you anyway?" Katsuragi said while leaning on Naruto's shoulder leering down at the open cleavage that was on full display. Naruto just kept getting more interesting by the minute, in the back of her mind she wondered if Naruto could combine this technique with his cloning technique. The female Naruto gave a shrug as he/she hadn't used this form all that much at all, it attracts perverts.

Hibari gave a thinking pose with a finger at the tip of her chin, "Hm, hey we can call you Naruko-chan!" the pinkette said with a wide smile as she pointed at the female Kosaka.

"Naru…ko, Naruko, that sounds nice," the now named Naruko said with a small, but fond smile. The girl went up in a puff of smoke to reveal the male teenager who had a neutral expression on his face bar the small red tint on his cheeks. "…Can we move on…please?"

Kiriya gave a slight chuckle at his sole male student's situation before nodding, "Naruto's right, first I want Hibari and Yagyū to summon their Guardians." The aged silver haired man said as the two first years stepped up.

Yagyū was the first to go, the white haired girl closed her eye and unsurprisingly it didn't take her long to summon her Guardian. A large puff of smoke engulfed the first year and when the smoke died down Yagyū was sitting on a large icy blue colored squid. The squid was much larger than any of them were and it radiated a cold aura. She patted the squid's head, "Meet Korika."

Naruto tilted his head to the side, "Ice squid?"

The silver haired sensei held up a hand as none of the remaining three students have had any practice at summoning their Guardians. "When you summon you're guardian think about the animal that best suits your personality. That animal will be with you until the day you die so choose wisely."

Hibari jumped on the balls of her feet, "I got my Guardian." She walked over to the nearby edge and clasped her hands together, her eyes were closed tight in concentration. A few seconds later a large puff of smoke appeared in front of Hibari, the smoke soon died down to reveal a large bunny with pink fur and large red eyes sitting a few feet in front of the girl.

Hibari cheered before hopping on the rabbit's back. Without a signal the rabbit hopped off and slammed into the nearby mountainside kicking up an absurdly large amount of dust, before it charged through the forest like the Road Runner from Loony Tunes.

"…Powerful," Naruto said while munching on a pair of crackers he had pulled from…somewhere?

Ikagura nodded, "For such a sweet look creature it sure packs one large punch," she said with a calculating gaze.

The rabbit soon made a return trip and landed back in front of Kiriya and his students. The rabbit went up in a puff of smoke Hibari standing on her own two feet. Kiriya then looked towards Asuka, "You're up next Asuka."

The granddaughter of Hanzo nodded before she stepped up. Her face turned into a mask of concentration as she held up her fingers in a tiger sign. She closed her eyes and concentrated as hard as she could before touching the ground. The spot where she touched rumbled and the ground began cracking beneath her before a large toad broke through.

The toad wasn't as large as Hibari's bunny, but it still fairly big for a Guardian. It let out a large croak, but the interesting thing was the look in its summoner's eyes. "Wah! Why is it a toad?!" she said slightly cringing before the blasted amphibian began jumping around wildly.

Asuka didn't last long and soon enough she was bucked off the toad like it was a mechanical bull. Lucky for her the toad launched her in the general direction of the her teammates, "…Gotcha," Naruto said catching the principal's granddaughter before putting her on the ground.

Kiriya sighed, "I thought this might happen. Since you're grandfather is Hanzo, I expected you to have an affinity for toads." Naruto raised an eyebrow at this information before shrugging, he thought she have more of an affinity for elephants like her grandmother.

"Naruto you're up next," with that Naruto nodded before walking forward. He didn't stop until he was near the very edge of the cliff, up there he could feel the wind blowing through his hair and the smell of nature permeated his senses.

"…Wonderful," he whispered. An unnatural wind began blowing past around him, luckily he didn't around because if he did then he would have noticed the wind blowing the girls' skirts up. The wind picked up even more as he began swaying from side to side as if in a trance, the blue bird (Aoi) flew over and once again landed in his hair. Soon enough more birds started flying over and landed in the grass.

"Kiriya-sensei what's going on?" Yagyū asked. A sense of tranquility washed over them the second the wind started picking up, it made them all feel relaxed and warm.

The silver haired man's gaze never left Naruto's form. "I can only think of one thing. There's a girl at the Shougei Municiple who's around Asuka's and Naruto's age that has the capability to manipulate the energy of the earth. I can only assume that Naruto has the same capability."

Naruto placed a palm on the ground and his wrist was quickly seized by quite a tree few roots. A few moments later the roots retreated back into the ground leaving a befuddled Naruto who was looking at the ground strangely. Going on instinct he slammed his hand back on the ground only for nothing to happen.

"…Guess I'm not ready yet," he said with a bit of a dejected tone in his voice. The white haired Kosaka turned around and started heading back towards. The tranquil atmosphere vanished almost immediately and the animals dashed off as if in fear of something.

Kiriya's gaze turned calculating before they returned to normal, "That's alright, and to be honest your mother couldn't summon her Guardian the first time either."

Naruto sighed while scratching back of his head. He walked forward only to trip and fall on his face a few seconds later, "…the hell?" he asked looking down at his ankle to find a large tendril of what looked like sand wrapped around it. "What the-" he was interrupted as the tendril of sand pulled toward and over the edge of the cliff.

"NARUTO!" Kiriya and the girls called out shooting to look over the edge of the cliff.

They looked down to find their white haired teammate held hostage by a raccoon looking creature with some dog like features around the size of Hibari's bunny. The creature was holding him carefully like he would shatter if it dropped him. The creature looked up to find the other students looking down at it, and with a single glance Kiriya yelled for all of them to get back.

They stepped back fast enough and managed to avoid being crushed to death by the creature who could jump surprisingly high. Now that it was closer they could tell it was a light brown color and it looked to be made of sand. Now that it was up close they noticed it had a large belly, several black marking going along its body and it seemed to be snickering as its tail swayed from side to side excitedly.

"Kiriya-sensei I think it worked," Naruto muttered while hanging down from one of the creatures sand tentacles.

 **-A few hours later-**

"…Where's the bean sprouts?" Naruto asked the store clerk. He was currently out doing some errands for Ikagura, since the class president stayed behind to help Asuka get over her fear of toads. One of the errands was to pick up a can of bean sprouts for a special dish that she was planning on serving tonight.

The store clerk pointed in their general direction and found the location of the bean sprouts. He also noticed a small black haired girl jumping up and down trying to reach the can which was located on the top shelf. He thought to himself for a split second before he walked over to the girl and lifted her on top of his shoulders.

"Hey what you think you're doing?!" the small girl squeaked looking down at the hooded teenager that.

"…I assumed you wanted to get it yourself," Naruto answered back. The girl looked like she had just been slapped before she puffed out her cheeks. She quickly grabbed one of the bean sprout cans before Naruto put her back down.

The girl stalked off but not before turning around to glare at him, "Don't think I'll thank you Baka! Baka!"

Naruto shrugged, "It's been a minute since he's anyone called me that." He grabbed the second can of bean sprouts and went ahead and headed to the front of the store. The white haired teen walked to the front of the store and found a rather interesting scene.

'Where's our protection money old man?" a rather hulking and threatening man dressed in black leather asked with a smug smirk.

The old man started shaking, "Please I don't have enough money to pay you and pay the bills. I just need a bit more time."

"That sounds less like a 'my problem' and more like your problem."

"Hey boss!" another one of the thugs asked. "How about we stop by the casino and pick up that bar maid you love so much." The boss gave a lecherous grin at the thought of banging the bar maid over the countertop while griping on to that long silver hair and that nice round ass.

'And the button has been pushed,' Naruto thought before cracking the muscles in his neck.

 **-Five Minutes Later-**

"Will that be all?" the shopkeeper asked. Naruto gave a small nod while absentmindedly kicking the large hulking man that was harassing the shop owner mere moments ago. The man groaned in pain as the boy who had just handed his ass to him on a silver walked out the door.

The second he stepped outside the hooded teen nearly walked into another person. He stopped just in time to avoid running into the figure and it looked like the figure stopped just in time as well. This gave him just enough time to take in the features of the figure in front of him. The figure was definitely a female if the large bust and wide hips were anything to go by. She had light brown hair done into curls topped with a pink bow and a pair of aqua green colored eyes.

Unknown to him however was that when he halted to avoid running in to the girl his hood shifted back a bit and allowed his face to be seen. The girl's eyes found snowy white hair that would be quite rare to find at all, a pair of deep blue eyes, but most importantly she saw a set of whisker marks on his cheeks. She couldn't tell much of his figure since his top half was covered by a hoodie.0

"Gomen/Gomensai," both of them said to one another. The girl's gaze still lingered on Naruto's cheeks making the boy uncomfortable. He turned even more uncomfortable when she gently touched his whisker marks and rubbed them.

Her eyes widened a fraction of an inch when she felt that they were not scars like she had first thought they were. She was pleasantly surprised when she found that they were apparently very sensitive if the large blush on his face was anything to go by.

Naruto's hand quickly reached up and clasped her own hand, he gently detached from his face. "Sorrygotogobye!" Naruto ran down the street fast enough to leave a dust cloud in his wake.

The girl's hand hung in the air for a split second and her eyes glazed over as if she remembered something important.

"Haruka-sama!"

The now named Haruka quickly snapped out of her trance and looked down to find her one eyed pseudo little sister staring up at her. "Y-yes Mirai?"

"I got the bean sprouts Yomi sent us out here for," Mirai said looking up at her pseudo older sister strangely. The black haired girl had never seen Haruka out of it for even a second, not even once, so she was a bit worried for a moment.

Haruka nodded, "Let's be on our way then," she said taking the lead taking one last look in the direction that whiskered boy had travelled.

Down the street Naruto took a calming breath and let the flush of his cheeks die down. "Might as well check on Nee-chan."

 **-Back at Hanzo-**

"What do y'all think of Naruto?" Katsuragi asked while repeatedly kicking the training dummy. Like her the other four students were taking this time to train while the only male student was out running errands at the moment.

Hibari was the first to answer, "Naruto-kun is kind of weird, but he's also really nice." The pinkette said with a large smile on her face. "But he gets all red and runs away whenever I ask him if I can touch his cheeks." Hibari liked Naruto a lot, so far he was one of the only people that hasn't treated like a kid as of yet. He treated her like a warrior when they sparred, but still doted on her sometimes.

Yagyu went next, "He's definitely weird. He hasn't done anything to rouse suspicion as of yet," the white haired girl muttered doing sit ups while hanging from the rafters. "But he's an okay guy." She didn't really have that much of an opinion of him yet as she had spent the least amount of time with him.

Ikagura sheathed her blade as the wave of dummies she had been dealing with fell to pieces, "Kosaka-san is rather unique, but he's also very kind. Apparently he loves plants there's a large amount of plants on the roof and he takes care of each and every one." The black haired princess stumbled on him one day on the roof watering the plants. When asked he told her that he always loved plants and animals since he was a baby.

Asuka attempted to walk up the wall like she had seen Naruto do about four days ago. "He's different than I thought how he would be. Whenever he pulls out a weapon or in a fight his personality changes to happy go lucky, I think I like that personality more than his quite one." When he didn't have a weapon he was like an older brother, but when he had weapons he was more of a friend than anything else.

"That's about right," the blonde said. "I think he's really opening up to us ya know. When I first saw him I thought that he would either be too serious for his own good, a pervert like Hanzo or even an emotionless kind of guy. Naruto is a bit serious, a bit goofy and shows his emotions in his own way. Speaking of the guy isn't he supposed to be back by now?"

Ikagura glanced at the clock, "Yes, he should have been back quite some time ago."

Yagyū's right eye twitched, "Do we have to go looking for him, **again**?" Naruto had a very bad habit of getting side tracked, getting lost and/or disappearing without anybody noticing. They've had to track him down several times over the past week.

Asuka nodded, "It won't be nearly as hard this time," the granddaughter of Hanzo said with a wink. "I put a tracking scroll in Naruto's back pocket before he left."

"…So how did his ass feel?"

"KATSU-NEE!"

 **-With Naruto-**

Naruto stopped in front of the entrance of what was formally known Black Raven Lotus. Turns out the owner had been convicted on several counts of Sexual Harassment, Illegal Possession of Narcotics and Insurance Fraud. All of his lackeys went with him leaving the casino pretty much scum free.

The place had been bought and renamed by an employee who had bought the place with a little help. The Black Raven Lotus was now known as Fairy Tail one of the most popular casinos in town. Naruto gave a small sigh before stepping through the front door, "Impact in three…two…one."

"NARUTO!" a familiar voice called out before Naruto caught a blue missile. The blue missile was actually a small girl with dark blue hair tied into two separate tails, she looked up at him with large brown eyes and grinned. She was dressed in a yellow and blue sundress.

Naruto gave a small smile in return as his half-lidded gaze opened to their full size, "Hey Wendy-chan, miss me?"

Wendy nodded, "Hai, I always miss you when you're gone, Onee-sama." The thirteen year old girl loved it when her brother visited them all at Fairy Tail. He was the reason she was here and not out on the streets after all. When she was only seven years old she found herself on the street. She had to scavenge and steal food and money from any passerby, she made the mistake of attempting to take both from the Kosaka mother and son.

Naruto chased her down and just pat her on the head, he took her to an ice cream shop and bought her whatever she wanted. When Shigure found them the black haired woman rubbed their (Shigure's and Wendy's) cheeks together before Shigure picked her up and stuffed her under her arm before taking the child to Black Raven Lotus and leaving her in the care of Mira.

He visited every now and then, but she still missed him sometimes.

The white haired teen sat the eleven year old on his shoulder and walked towards the bar, "How's everyone doing?"

Wendy put her finger on her chin, "Everyone's doing okay."

Naruto nodded before he arrived at the bar and found his pseudo older sister cleaning a mug. She hadn't really changed all that much from her earlier self, she was dressed in a frilly red dress that didn't leave very much to the imagination. The dress hung on her shoulders and was cut low enough to reveal a large amount of cleavage, the lower half of the dress framed her heart shaped rear.

"Hey Mira-onee," the white haired teen greeted. Mira looked up from her glass and gained a large smile on her face, Wendy made a slightly sour face before she hopped off his shoulder and just in time. The bar maid jumped over the counter and caught Naruto in a flying hug/tackle.

The silver haired girl twirled for a moment before Naruto put her back on her own two feet. She had to look up at him since he grew taller than her a few years ago, "Naru-chan are you doing all right?" she asked still hugging him tightly. She secretly smirked at the blush he had decorating his cheeks, he still hadn't developed an immunity to girls yet.

"H-Hai, I made a bunch of new friends at Hanzo," he muttered breaking the hug from his older sister. Before Naruto or Mira could say anything a call of his name grabbed his attention, the white haired boy turned around and caught a blonde haired girl. This was Lucy Heartfilia a fellow bar maid and an all-around sweet girl that that was a real hit with the boys.

"Lucy-chan," Naruto said as Lucy gave him a tight hug before detaching.

The blonde haired girl smiled at Naruto, "Naruto-kun it's good to see you again."

Said boy smiled at the girl before patting her head like he did with Wendy. "How's everything going with your father?"

Lucy's smile turned into a frown, "He's still an ass, but he's at least trying to make it up to me. That counts for a little something." She gave a small smile that evolved into a full blown grin, "C'mon let's all have some fun while you're here." The blonde took Naruto's hand and led him to one of the newest attraction while leaving a slightly peeved Mira and Wendy with her cheeks puffed up.

The blunette quickly followed, but unfortunately Mira had to stay and continue to serve drinks to the customers

 **-Thirty Minutes Later** -

"Are you sure Naruto-san is here?" Ikagura asked waiting at the entrance of Fairy Tail.

Asuka nodded, "This is where the scroll says he is."

Katsuragi smacked her palm into her fist. "Probably wouldn't hurt to check," the blonde said as she pushed the set of double doors open and she was quickly followed by her fellow schoolmates. They expected a place filled with Yakuza and other gangsters, what they weren't expecting was the place to look like a cross between a high class casino and a family friendly pizza place.

The walls were bright and golden. The place itself was full of life and fun as the bar maids handed out drinks and most people blew their money on the slot machines.

"Hello!" a voice spoke out from behind them. They all turned to find a small blue haired girl with a white furred cat sitting on her shoulder. She had long blue hair tied into two tails and a large grin on her face while the cat just looked at them with narrowed eyes.

Yagyū's right eye narrowed just a bit. They had their presences hidden when they left Hanzo and no one had noticed them yet, but apparently this little girl could.

Ikagura kneeled down to look the girl in the eye, "Hello what's your name sweetie?" she asked sweetly.

"Wendy, Wendy Marvel and this is my cat Carla," the girl said pointing to her cat. Said cat gave a low meow before rubbing her head against Wendy's cheek. "Are you guys looking for something? I can help you find anything."

Ikagura took a look back at her teammates, they shrugged in response. "Have you seen a white haired boy in here recently?"

Wendy's smile stayed on her face but inwardly her entire world cracked into pieces. The entire dream of her being with her other brother and the two of them being a family was smashed into a million pieces. Her head dropped just a bit, "Y-you're l-looking f-for Naruto-nii aren't you?"

"N-Naruto-nii?" the girls all said at once before simultaneously thinking. 'He's an older brother?!'

They all nodded further crushing Wendy's slight hope that they'd be looking for another white haired boy. "Mira-chan probably knows where he is," the blunete answered before taking the girls over to the bar.

Over there they found the busty silver haired bar maid tending to one of the customers who was apparently too drunk to even lift his head up from the countertop. "Mira!" The silver haired girl turned towards Wendy with a smile only to notice the five girls behind her. "They're looking for Naruto-nii."

Mira's current smile turned to one of complete and utter malice, "What do you want with **my** Naru-chan?" she asked with each and every word being sharp and coated in a very thick and deadly poison. Mira began radiating a very deadly aura that weighed heavily on the girls' very being.

Everyone cringed at each and every one of the /metaphorical stabs, Yagyū spoke up, "W-we're just his classmates." Almost instantly the pressure vanished and Mira's kind smile returned.

The silver haired girl sheepishly scratched the back of her head, "Sorry about that I'm just protective of Naru-chan. It wouldn't be the first time someone's come here looking for him before and their intentions were never all that pure."

"T-that's quite alright," Ikagura said with a slight stutter.

Mira shrugged, "Check in the VIP room Naru-chan should be in there with one of the girls right now," Mira said inwardly smirking at the innuendo she 'unintentionally' let out. The five girls looked appalled at this tidbit. "Wendy take them to the VGR room," the silver haired girl said making Wendy giggle into her hand.

"C'mon!" the blunette said going into the back hallways where only those who knew the owner could get into.

Hibari put a finger to her chin, "I wonder what VGR stands for?"

Katsuragi gave a lecherous giggle, "It probably stands for Virgins Get Re-"she was interrupted when Asuka slapped her hand over her mouth. Wendy looked up at the blonde haired girl strangely before shrugging and continuing the path through the hallway.

After five minutes of navigating the back rooms twists and turns they finally arrived at a set of golden double doors that had the acronym V.G.R. engraved on the cover.

"Mou, Naruto-sama you're not being fair."

"Flare-chan's right you're only playing with Lucy-chan," another voice spoke out.

The only response they got was a muffled/choking sound followed by the sound of grunting. Yagyū covered Hibari's ears, Ikagura plugged her own ears while Asuka's face lit up like the Fourth of July. Katsuragi put her ear to the door and just listened to the sound.

Wendy ignored this all and kicked the door open to reveal…something they were once again not expecting. Naruto was in the room with three separate teenage girls their own age, but they were all sitting on a couch holding X-Box One controllers playing Halo 5. The grunting sound did come from Naruto, but it was because was under heavy fire pinning him down in a Warthog and he kept running over the competition.

The girl who was making the muffled sound was the blonde haired girl dressed in a black and white maid's uniform and the reason she was making the sound was because she was eating at the same time she was playing. She had blue ribbons that tied her short blonde hair into two separate parts.

The other two girls were almost completely opposite appearance wise. One girl had long and straight blue hair with a pair of darker blue/almost black eyes, the other had long red hair tied into a braid, her eyes were a slightly darker colored red. They were also dressed in black and white maid uniforms but they each had a ribbon tied around their waists, one was colored red and one was colored blue, guess which ribbon belonged to who.

"NARUTO!"

The white haired boy jumped up startled before his eyes darted to the door. Naruto caught a flying Wendy and hugged her back, he gave the small blunette and let her play in his stead. He walked up to his fellow classmates, "Gomen, I only came to make sure everything was okay… Then Lucy dragged me to the Video Game Room and I kind of got carried away." He said with apologetic tone and a small bow. "…Let me introduce you to my friends."

Naruto pointed towards Wendy first, "The youngest is Wendy-chan, she's like the errand girl of the whole business, but she can also have a small temper if you make her angry enough…the blunette sitting next to her is Juvia-chan, she's a bit shy around other girls." Instead of hiding behind Naruto or one of the other girls in the room like they expected the blunette openly glared at them with nothing but sheer malice. "The one with the scarlet colored red hair is Flare-chan, she's a bit shy around girls just like Juvia…so just treat her well."

The red haired girl gave a small wave with a soft smile that radiated a black colored aura. "Finally there's Lucy-chan…she's really nice." He said and the blonde haired girl gave them a short bow and a very bright smile.

"O-ohayo it's very nice to meet you," Asuka said with a small smile extending her hand out towards Lucy, who seemed to be the nicest one of the bunch. The blonde shook hands with Asuka and the two just seemed to sparkle with amount of friendliness they were giving off.

Hibari introduced both herself and Yagyū to Flare and Wendy while Katsuragi and Ikagura introduced themselves to Juvia and Flare. Naruto could only look on and give a smile that made one understand he was happy that his friends were getting along with his classmates.

"Looks like everyone's getting along…right Mira-nee?"

The silver haired barmaid scratched the side of her cheek once she noticed that Juvia and Flare were holding back on the killing intent by a very large margin. "I guess so," she said but inwardly dismissed the idea of those two ever making friends with Naruto's classmates.

'Naruto-sama belongs to Juvia.'

'Naruto-sama belongs to me.' Both the blue and red haired girls thought to themselves as their inner fires began boiling to the surface. Juvia was the first girl to make friends with Naruto during his journey with Shigure after the boy handed her an umbrella during a rainstorm. Flare herself was attacked in alley way on her way home by some boys from her school, the passerby at the time was luckily Naruto and his mother. The boys were quickly dealt with and left in the alley way.

Finally Naruto met Lucy on a playground when they were both twelve years old. The blonde haired girl was crying because her father had become a harsh and scolding man after the death of his beloved wife Layla. Naruto rubbed her back till she stopped crying before she fell asleep in his lap. Naruto brought Lucy to Fairy Tail and found that Lucy and Mira really hit it off.

Naruto gave a grin that showed off his shaper than normal canines. It made him feel really nice when he saw his friends from Fairy Tail making friends with the Hanzo girls.

 **-An Hour Later Back at Hanzo-**

"So let me get this straight," Ikagura began. "You technically owned Fairy Tail when you were only eleven years old," the black haired girl stated and Naruto nodded in conformation.

"Hai…the previous owner went to prison and I bought it," he said before leaning back to avoid a sword slash from his class president. The white haired boy brought out Kurama and countered her blade with his own, however with difference in height and power Naruto was able to overpower Ikagura.

Fortunately Ikagura was flexible and a bit faster than the white haired teen. She slid her sword to the side and let Kurama slide off Hien before kicking him the gut sending him a few feet away, unfortunately for her she didn't know about the chain connected to Kurama's pommel. So when she came in to continue her assault Naruto yanked the blade back, the black haired president inwardly tched before she back flipped over the incoming attack.

The moment Kurama reached Naruto's hands the large blade disappeared in a small cloud of smoke. Ikagura halted her attack and waited for her incoming opponent's attack, her eyes widened as Naruto shot of the cloud with a weapon that none of them had seen before. The weapon in Naruto's hand appeared to be a hybrid cross between a spear and a lance.

The weapon was a sandy colored brown while dark blue lines wrapped around the entire weapon. One side of the weapon was a lance that one would fine at a jousting competition, however instead of a blunt ending the lance ended in a sharp tip while the opposite side led into a spear. The spear side had a six inch long pointed edge. All in all the weapon was five feet in length.

(If you need a better image look up Ramius on google and you'll have a pretty good idea of what the weapon looks like.)

"Shukaku," Naruto whispered while closing in on the class president. Ikagura managed to dodge the first intentional jab, but Naruto actually expected this. His grin grew a bit crazed before he brought his arm up and managed to catch the president's uniform in his attack.

The sharp side of the spear revealed that Ikagura was wearing a black bra under her uniform. But to his credit Naruto's eyes never left Ikagura's blue eyes, "You still good Prez?" he asked making Ikagura raise an eyebrow at the term.

"You should worry about yourself Naruto-san," she said before sashing back to finish the spar.

Katusragi gave a low whistle, "Not bad, don't you think?" the blonde asked delivering a high kick to her own opponent's head. However the kick was blocked by a very odd contraption type weapon attached to the clone Naruto's arm.

"Hai," the clone Naruto answered back. This Naruto had a very strange weapon attached to both of his arms and his shins. His arms were covered from his fingers to his elbows, the weapon themselves were a majority white with the kanji for 'Five' were engraved on top in a deep red maroon color. The very back of the weapon was slightly raised to reveal two round objects under the armor.

Attached to his legs was a similar device attached to his legs like shin guards. They were colored the same way his arm guards were and they wrapped around the back of his leg with leather straps. He had dubbed the entire four parts as Kokoa.

(Yang's Ember Celica for the arm guards and just imagine a longer version attached to someone's legs.)

Naruto retaliated with his own kick that would have taken off Katsuragi's head. The blonde haired woman ducked under the attack, but Naruto simply stopped the momentum of his kick and brought it down on top Katsuragi's head. The bodacious blonde blocked the axe kick by rolling onto her back and intercepting the kick with her Kicks of Fury. She smirked at Naruto before using her other leg to knock out Naruto second leg out from under him.

Or she would have if Naruto didn't jump to avoid the kick. But since he did Naruto was in the perfect position to launch a strike from his odd gauntlet type weapon. The punch was enshrouded in what appeared to be steam and sped towards Katsuragi's head. Katusragi rolled from her back onto her hands to avoid the punch.

"Jeez, you trying to kill me?" she asked looking at the small crater that Naruto's fist had created.

Naruto just smirked and began bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. "Not at all, i'm trying to make sure you're prepared for an actual fight, Ojou-sama," he said and for once in her life Katusragi's cheeks heated up just a tad bit.

"O-Ojou-sama?" She said before shaking her head of any lingering thoughts. The two gave one another grin before they dashed off towards one another to continue their battle.

A Naruto clone holding Chomei clashed against Asuka's own Green Willow and Red Blossom. "This is pretty fun," he said with a wide grin as he attempted to overpower Asuka and for a second it was working before she got smart.

The granddaughter of Hanzo jumped back quite a few yards away. She jumped around a foot high before punching the ground, and much to the shock of Naruto she vanished from his sight. He looked across the field and in the sky, but he still didn't spot her. His eyes widened just in time for Asuka to bust through the ground and nail Naruto with an uppercut, but instead of him taking the full impact of the attack he just rolled with it while sneaking in a kick to Asuka's stomach. Not even a moment after the two separated from one another they once again met in the middle to clash blades.

Asuka's eyes narrowed. For every move she made Naruto would make a move that could cancel hers out, when she made a double over headed strike Naruto would block it with one of Chomei's blade before hitting her in the gut with the other tanto. When she blocked he feinted a strike before following it up with a well-placed kick. She realized that the excited Kosaka teen was well trained in the art of analyzing an opponent's fighting style and finding a style to counter it.

"Come on!" he said with a tilt of his head and a smile before she once again locked blades with him. Asuka thankfully noticed an additional thing, Naruto in his excited state was impatient and didn't like waiting around for his opponent to attack.

Asuka parried his blades before striking the clone Naruto in the stomach with a wicked jab of her palm. Naruto slid back quite a few feet away due to the force of the attack, "Ya finally got an attack in."

A panting Asuka smiled, "I'm about to get a whole lot more than just a few hits in, in the next few minutes," she said with what she thought to be a decent comeback, but this thought stopped when Naruto looked a bit freaked out and began backing away. She tilted her head to the side and thought about the previous statement. 'A whole lot more in,' she thought before the thought hit her like a ton of bricks. She blushed madly, "Wait that's not what I meant!"

Naruto however didn't listen to this and was having a flashback of his years as a fourteen year old boy who still thought girls were really weird. His eye twitched as one memory of a particular 'friend' made itself known.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _You belong to me now, you are my Otto (Husband) and I'm your Tsuma (Wife).' A younger Naruto looked up with still half lidded eyes and a tilted head at the girl straddling his waist._

 _"_ _But I'm only fourteen," he tried to explain only for the girl to glare at him before getting way to close for comfort. Her glare turned into a smile that spelled nothing but trouble for Naruto._

 _'_ _And I'm only fifteen, now get naked!' she said taking a hold of Naruto's shirt and bringing him closer to her face. This was the first of many experiences that taught Naruto about the strength and determination of the female gender. This was also the first time Naruto had met one of his strongest friends._

 _"_ _But-but?!"_

 _"_ _But nothing! We fought you got your hits in and I got my hits in, only difference is I'm about to get a whole lot more than just a few hits on you," she said with a malicious smirk ignoring Naruto cries for help._

 **-FLASHBACK END-**

"Wahhh!" Naruto cried out running away from Asuka.

"Wait why are you running away?!" Asuka asked chasing down Naruto unknowingly making his flashback even worse.

Yagyū's opponent was an Isobu wielding Naruto. This Naruto specialized in defense as of yet Yagyū couldn't find a way to get passed his that darn shield of his. The white haired girl had done everything short of summoning Korika and it was starting to annoy her just a bit.

Naruto jumped forward and attempted to bash in Yagyū's with his shield. She dodged the attack and countered with a swing of her parasol and of course Naruto blocked it using his spiked shield.

"You'll never get through if you keep attacking like that," Naruto said looking over the top of his shield for a moment. He pulled his arm back before shooting it forward sending several high pressurized spheres of water at the ice user. Yagyū used her twirling parasol to block the incoming spheres before collapsing the weapon and sending out her own icy projectiles.

Once again Naruto used his shield to block the attack. Yagyū used this moment of opportunity and quickly ran to engage in close quarters combat, she attacked from the right only for him to use his shield to block it with Isobu's hardened surface.

She attempted to use the leverage to kick the white haired male. Naruto used his opposite hand to block the kick before latching onto Yagyo's leg, the arm wielding Isobu grabbed Yagyū's wrist before rolling backwards, he released a moment later her sent her flying. (Circle Throw).

Yagyu luckily managed to land on her feet, but was still sliding back due to the force of the throw. She glared at her fellow white haired teen with her one red eye before standing back on her two feet and settling in a stance. She had discovered that this Naruto never attacked in close combat, he was strictly a long ranged user and he had a blind spot.

She rushed in to attack once again, but instead of striking with her parasol like before she jumped into the air. Naruto raised an eyebrow before Yagyū pointed her parasol straight down at him, his eyes widened as the sky became filled with chunks of ice that all came barreling down at him at once.

Naruto raised Isobu over his head trying to block all the ice falling down. Luckily Isobu's hardened skin was just a bit stronger than steel, but unfortunately for him that wasn't Yagyū's main objective. She quickly dived to the ground just as the last ice chunk was about to impact Naruto's shield she landed just behind Naruto and raised her parasol to his neck.

"I win," Yagyū said staring Naruto dead in the eyes. Naruto sighed before shrugging, he really needed to fix that blind spot problem he had whenever using Isobu. Before she could react Naruto patted the top of Yagyū's head.

Her cheeks heated up at the gesture before whacking his hands away making him raise an eyebrow with a tilt of the head. An action combined with his half lidded eyes made him seem truly curious about her actions.

The original Naruto was dealing with Hibari and her electrical rabbit. The white haired Kosaka was deflecting attacks from Hibari's random movements, but due to the sheer randomness of the attacks the pink haired girl did get quite a few hits in.

"You're getting better," Naruto said avoiding Hibari's punch before whacking her on the head with a chop. Blue eyes looked into pink crossed eyes, "But you…still have a long ways to go though." A palm strike nailed Hibari in the gut sending her sliding back, he leaned out the way of the bipedal bunny who thought it was a smart idea to attack from behind.

He didn't hold back when fighting Hibari or any of the other Hanzo students. If he were to hold back against them then that would mean he didn't respect them as fighters or as Shinobi, plus if he did hold back his mother would have his ass scaling a mountain with nothing but his hands, with boulders strapped to legs and when he made it to the top it was time to head back down carrying the boulders on his shoulders.

"H-hai," Hibari panted before jumping to her own two feet. Instead of charging at him like she had done quite a few times before hand, she looked to her partner. She nodded to the bunny and the two dashed diagonally apart from each other before turning on the balls of their feet and running towards each other. They repeated this action several times making a making one diamond pattern after the other before attempting to attack Naruto from either side.

"Good you're learning not to…charge head first against a stronger opponent," Naruto said looking to his left and seeing Hibari, while seeing the rabbit on his left side. Instead of retaliating Naruto used his own flexibility and ducked under the attack. What he wasn't expecting was for Hibari to grin at him before catching the rabbit in a flying hug. The change in gravity made both Hibari and the rabbit quickly descend and land on Naruto's stomach.

"Oof!" he grunted as the combined weight of the two cute creatures slammed into his stomach. They didn't look like it, but the two did weigh quite a lot for some damn unknown reason it felt like his mother threw all of the weights in the dojo on his stomach. "Y-you win," he managed to say making Hibari clasp her hands together and cheer with her rabbit.

"Yay!" Hibari cheered jumping up from Naruto's stomach while hugging her rabbit. Naruto just smiled before jumping up to his own two feet, his eyes glazed over at a sudden rush of information for a split second. "The others are done with their spars," not even a minute later the other girls joined the two. "Well that…was fun," he said with a small smile that grew just a tad when he saw two of the girls twitch a bit.

He took note of the scuffed up appearance of his teammates making him feel a bit bad for hurting his friends, even if was just practice. He cracked his bones in his neck before looking up at the sun that was just about to set, "Wanna head to the hot spring?"

 **-Two Hours Later-**

"Ahh, this is nice," Katsuragi said as her muscles relaxed under the warm water of the hot spring. Her green eyes were lazily gazing over all the wonderful pairs of oppai making her let out a lecherous giggle. The five girls were relaxing on one side of the fence in the female section while Naruto was sitting in the male side all alone.

Asuka and Ikagura nodded in agreement, the former smiled a large smile while the ladder of the two just gave a simple smile in response. Hibari was swimming around doggy paddle style while Yagyū followed a bit to close behind if the slight taint of red in the pool was anything to go by.

"Ano, Naruto are you okay?" Asuka asked. Naruto replied with a drawn out 'Hai' as the steam continued to rise from both sides of the springs. The brown eyed girl looked at her blonde teammate, who took the time to look through a hole someone had cut out. "What

The door to the hot spring opened before five more girls walked in. The five Hanzo students' eyes widened dramatically as they recognized who exactly walked through the hot springs double doors.

"Homura-chan?!" Asuka called out once again at seeing the dark skinned girl. Said girl had her hair down instead of being in its usual ponytail making her look somewhat cuter than normal.

"Yomi-san?!" Ikagura called out to a light blonde haired girl that (of course) had a larger than average bust.

"Hikage?!" Katsuragi said looking at the emotionless green haired girl.

"Haruka-chan?!" Hibari said to the girl with curly brown hair that Naruto had met earlier in the day.

"…" Yagyū just stared at the small black haired girl Naruto had met in the market before turning her attention back towards Hibari.

"Don't act like you don't know who I am!" the girl, Mirai yelled pointing at the one eyed Hanzo student.

Meanwhile with Naruto the boy cracked a single eye open as he stared up at the night sky. He idly listened to the girls on the opposite side of the fence before giving a soft sigh. He opened his palm and placed it on the water's surface before focusing a good chuck of his energy into it, the steam around him began increasing and it became harder to see through it all.

The steam condensed into a solid non-human figure around the size of a baby horse. A pair of sky blue eyes opened inside the steam and looked Naruto dead in his now wide blue eyes, the steam died down and Naruto could definitely see the creature more clearly. The creature was very similar to a horse except for its head which had a blowhole on top of it. The rest of the creature was actually similar to a regular horse, bar the white fur/hair and it had five long tails easily around four feet in length.

The creature walked on the surface of the water a bit shakily over to Naruto. Instead of freaking out, the boy's eyes glazed over as the creature moved passed his hand and began nuzzling his face instead.

He scratched behind the creature's ears before a lecherous giggle caught his ears. It wasn't Katsuragi because the sound of the voice was definitely that of a male, he looked to the top of the hot spring's roof and found an old man with a gray ponytail and a gray beard. But he could see the scars littering the man's chest meaning the man definitely had some experience in battle.

"Oji-san?!" Asuka yelled completely caught off guard.

"So that must be Hanzo," Naruto muttered. He could hear the a few of the girls on the other side squeal or grunt disapprovingly and he even heard one growl. No wait that growling was coming from in front of him, could horses even growl? (No i'm asking a serious question, can horses growl? I mean I know they can neigh but can they growl?) The beast crouched before jumping much higher than the hot spring's own roof.

Hanzo himself was dodging the buckets as he soared through the air using a technique only male shinobi could perform. What he didn't see however was a white bullet falling towards from the sky. A shadow formed over him and he looked up only to catch a hoof to the head, luckily for him the attack didn't send him to the ground but instead sent him spinning in a front flip motion.

His trajectory was thrown off making him fly much farther than he originally intended. He flew straight into the fence with his midsection hitting the top of the fence ((Basically turning him into a human towel).

The five tailed beast landed on the ground in the girl's side with little to no trouble despite its earlier troubles at standing on water. The creature huffed at the beaten principal before turning its gaze towards the girls and looked at them for a moment before snorting. The creature laid eyes on Katsuragi and simply stared into the blonde girl's eyes.

"What the hell is that?" Homura asked looking at the creature wearily, no one answered as they just took in the creature's odd appearance and features. The creature stepped forward as they all tensed only to stop a moment later.

"Kokoa heel!" Naruto ordered from the other side of the fence. The creature straightened out before nodding, the now named Kokoa crouched before hopping over the fence and onto Naruto's side, all the while leaving a small trail of steam behind it.

"Sorry…I guess Kokoa's a bit wild…when it comes to perverts," the Kosaka teen muttered scratching behind Kokoa's ears.

"I-it's okay," Asuka said with wide eyes. Not only had her grandpa just been thrashed by that creature, but apparently it listened to Naruto like he was its superior. 'Just how strong is Naruto?' she asked herself. Unknown to her the rest of her teammates were thinking along the same lines.

 **-Half an Hour Later-**

The girls from Hanzo along with the five girls they were apparently familiar with exited the hot spring from one side while Naruto exited from the other side. For some odd reason the entrances and exits were located in the same hallway. In other words both the male and female gender could see each other's towel clad figure if they entered/exited the spring at the same time.

The second he entered he was never so happy that his hair was long enough to cover both of his eyes when it was wet. But because of this he couldn't see the girls' reaction to his naked chest. One of the girl's gasped at his appearance and assumed it was because he was currently naked or maybe because Kokoa was still standing next to him with all five tails swaying from side to side.

They stared at it, but not because of the fact that it looked like chiseled out of marble…okay maybe like for the first couple of seconds, but it was because of the scars running across his chest that made their gaze linger longer than normal.

The four marks that ran across his chess were openly displayed, there was even one of the claw marks going over his heart.

Even with his vision impaired he was able to tell their eyes were on him. "G-gomen," he turned around and headed into the men's changing room while quickly being followed by Kokoa, unknowingly showing that the scars on his chest went all the way through him.

Without turning back he spoke out, "It's impolite to stare, ya know?" he asked, but the statement came out more as a statement than a question. He leaned back a bit and spoke, "Kidding."

He vanished into the men's changing room while the girls were left in the awkward atmosphere. Two separate thoughts were running through each of their heads.

For the more innocent shinobi (Asuka and Hibari) 'Is that what it takes to be a shinobi?'

For the more hardened shinobi (Everyone else) were thinking about how he survived something like that.

Hanzo gave a deep laugh making the girls jump in fright. "Don't stress over it," he said looking at the door to the changing room. "Naruto is a rare type of fighter who puts his own body on the line to protect what he cares about. His mother told me about the scar he got and I think you'll be just as surprised as I was," he finished making question marks appear above the girls' heads.

"He got that scar when he was only eleven years old when he fought to protect a girl from a monster."

 **-Kurokami's Castle-**

 **"** **WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!"**

 **"** **I-I 'm not sure Kurokami-sama,"** a low leveled Yōma said bowing to its goddess. This Yoma was ordered to find the source of an abnormal power that appeared in the human world. The power itself was the exact same one that Kurokami was born from.

The black haired girl growled as the intensity of her aura grew heavier and much harder to breathe. **"Find him and bring him to me immediately! It's only a matter of time before someone else sniffs out that scent and I will not have what I desire taken from me without a fight!"** Kurokami rose from her throne made from the bones of her one of her favorite victims.

 **"** **K-Kuro what are you doing?"** A voice whispered quietly as the strongest Yoma (bar Shin) looked ready to carry out a genocide.

 **"** **I changed my mind, I'm finding him myself! I need to test his strength now to make sure he's a worthy opponent for the future."**

 **"** **And if he's not as strong as you expect."**

Kurokami gained an evil grin as she licked her lips, **"Then the plan gets moved up. No one will stop me from ruling the earth, not some shinobi, not some goddess that reincarnates every one hundred years, not some distant 'family' members and definitely not the one my bloodline comes from."**

She looked up at the red moon at the exact same time Naruto was looking at the moon in the human dimension. The black haired girl gave a savage grin as her eyes gleamed with a very visible bloodlust, **"I'm coming to claim what's mine!"**

 **-Yokohama Shrine-**

Familiar amethyst colored eyes belonging to Akeno Himejima opened right before the door to the shrine flew open. "Ara, ara are you done already?"

Four shadows filled the frame of the door letting their shadows stretch across the room. Behind them laid the scene of sheer carnage belonging more of the ninth circle of hell than a local shrine. Each and every member of the Skull Saders had their collective asses kicked, but then it quickly turned to hell.

Instead of backing off after they were beaten like the Hanzo students, these monsters continued to beat them until broken boys couldn't even speak. Despite all of them being girls they were so much stronger than expected. But the worst thing was what happened to their boss, Magaki had nails going through his hands while his feet were spread apart and bound by rope.

The former gang leader had several new scars running across his body, and some of them were still bleeding profusely. The others looked like they had been burned to cauterize the wound. His clothes were soaking wet like he had been sitting under a waterfall and they were clothes had small but numerous tears running through them.

"D-demons," one of the still conscious gang members grumbled before he was quickly struck by lightning. Akeno gave a small but evil smile as her outstretched hand was generating a large amount of sparks.

"I know this isn't the reason you called us out here," the farthest voice on the left spoke out with a slightly annoyed tone. "You could have dealt with them in one quick shot." Akeno nodded, she slipped out a photo from her kimono sleeve and threw it at the girl who had just spoken. Said girl snatched the picture out the air before her eyes widened. She passed the picture down to the remaining three, "What's his name?"

Akeno giggled into her hand, "Naruto, Naruto Kosaka." Her giggle was followed by the laugh of the four other people standing before her.

"This will be fun, dattebane."

"You said it sis, we may have a found an interesting opponent."

"He'll be a wonderful opponent to concur, dattebayo!"

"I call first dibs!"

Multiple cries of refusal began ringing out from the shrine. Several of which included, 'Fight, Glorious Battle, Break, Concur, Violate and some other words that would give someone like Katsuragi nightmares for a solid week.

Things were not going to get any easier for Naruto Kosaka anytime soon.

 **-STORY END-**

 **Thank you for reading the third chapter of New World, New Shinobi. Now here's the Omake I promised you at the beginning of the chapter. This omake takes place about a month after the events of Estival Versus. This takes no real place in the story just so you know.**

 **-Omake Start-**

Naruto Kosaka was out in the forest doing his usual training routine. It had started out as a normal day, but this was about to change into anything but normal.

A shiver ran up the white haired boy's spine, a split second later his phone began ringing. He walked over to where his phone was and picked up his phone, it had the message, "GET OVER HERE NOW!" from Ikagura.

Naruto raised an eyebrow before putting away his equipment and weapons. He made it to Hanzo in about ten minutes and opened the door to the classroom, he found four out of five of his teammates circling around Katsuragi, who was on the ground with steam blowing out her ears.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and was about to ask what the heck happened only to be interrupted by someone calling out "Tou-chan!"…wait what?

The white haired boy turned to find a small four year old girl staring at him from across the room. She had his shade of white hair and a pair of emerald green eyes like Katsuragi, she had a face that was very cute and still had chubby cheeks.

Her hair was long and ended in spikes that fell around her waist. All in all she was a very cute girl, she had a gem like his except it was dark blue, and the girl even had a small four pointed star that was in the center of a red spiral on her shirt, kind of…like his. She had a green gem around her neck sort of...like his. She even had two whisker marks on her cheeks...just...like...

It took all of four seconds for Naruto to process this and retake in all the girl's features. It took one more second for his eyes to roll into the back of his head and another second for him to hit the ground with swirls in his eyes.

It wasn't every day that a daughter you apparently had with your friend showed up at school. Problem was he never even remembered having sex with Katsuragi in the first place.

 **-Gessen Academy-**

Two people were sitting across from one another looking each other dead in the eyes. Both of them were females, but one of them was around seventeen years of age while the other was about six years of age.

Both of them had the same icy blue colored eyes and a pale skin complexion. The elder girl had short hair that was colored a darkish grey with a white flower in her hair. The younger girl had a lighter shade of grey, almost silver in fact and had an icy blue colored five pedaled flower in her hair.

The two reached out at the same time and took a drink of the cup of tea that placed near both of them. Meanwhile all of the elder girl's teammates were looking at the scene in wonder.

"What's your name?" Yumi (the elder girl) asked.

The younger spoke, "Haku, Haku Kosaka."

"I assume that your father is Naruto Kosaka, correct?" Yumi asked with a small tint of red decorating her cheeks.

"Hai, Kaa-sama," Haku answered as her mother's cheeks grew a bit brighter. At this tidbit of information the remaining members of Gessen squawked in surprise.

"…I see," Yumi spoke out before rising and circling around the table. She sat next to Haku before petting the girl's head, said child visibly relaxed before leaning into her mother's touch. "Girls, we're heading to Hanzo, I need to talk to Kosaka-san."

 **-Omake End-**

 **Thank you for reading the third chapter and tell me what you think about the Omake in the comment/review section. Once again thank you for making this story the Leading Senran Kagura and Naruto crossover. Let's keep that lead up!**


End file.
